Immortal Tears
by EsmeAnne5981
Summary: After Breaking Dawn the Cullen's lived happily ever after, right? Absolutely not! The Volturi, seeing the amount of support that was given to the Cullen's during their fight for Renesmee, see the Cullen's as a threat their power over the vampire world. The only question for Aro is, how do you destroy a coven that is so tight knit? Well the answer is simple. Take out their leader.
1. Preface

**Immortal Tears**

**Preface**

**Aro of the Volturi:**

The Cullen's were becoming too powerful. That was for certain. I couldn't let the Volturi's power over the vampire world go further into question than what it already was. Now that the Cullen's were serving as the patriots under our rule it would only be a matter of time before various other covens began to press against our laws, finding skillful ways of breaking our laws while not exactly breaking them. Luckily, I had a plan to stop the Cullen's. It was hard to keep my thoughts in check in order to not to make any official decisions before I had found a shield of my own. My shield's abilities weren't near the strength of Bella Cullen's abilities, but her power would suffice for the tasks at hand.

The first phase of my plan was already underway and would be completed in a matter of minutes due to another prize I had found. Aria was becoming increasingly useful. This plan wouldn't work without her. She was definitely the queen in this game of chess and the most wonderful part was that the Cullen's didn't even know she existed! I could dance out of joy! My plan was going to work, and quite well might I add.

Suddenly I heard the door behind me burst open and a voice as smooth as velvet snarled, "You will never get away with this Aro, it's simply impossible!" I smiled and turned to his golden eyes my fingers gently connecting with each other.

"We shall see. It seems to be working so far," I replied, my voice thick and sweet like a mixture of venom and poison running down the throat of every Cullen in the world.


	2. Chapter 1

**Immortal Tears**

**Chapter 1**

**Esme Cullen:**

I was just about done cleaning off the last of the snow from the porch when Carlisle's car rolled up the driveway and into the garage. I smiled softly and stopped sweeping to peer around the corner of the house in hopes of getting a glimpse of my husband as he emerged from the garage. But, he didn't appear. I was just about ready to call out for him, but his strong arms snaked around my waist pulling me to him as I jumped slightly.

"Waiting for someone?" He inquired his voice liquid smooth. I smirked and began sweeping again.

"Not anymore. He just arrived," smiling I turned to face him. He smiled back and held me close.

"Good. How is everyone?" He inquired as he carefully took the broom from my hands, swiping at one last patch of snow.

"They're all fine. Jacob and Renesmee are eating cookies, Bella and the rest of our girls are all watching that new romantic movie, while Edward is hunting and Emmett and Jasper are working on Emmett's Jeep," I replied simply. Everything had calmed down after the incident with the Volturi over Renesmee.

"I'm surprised you're not watching the movie with Rose and the others. Usually you like that sort of thing," he said smiling.

"I do. I was just waiting for you to come home. I figured we could watch it together," I said matter-of-factly as I took the broom from him and went inside to put it away in the closet in order to escape his playful gaze.

"Oh really?" Carlisle replied as he followed me into the house and into the kitchen where I had chosen to escape his next question. "That's odd. Why would you want to watch a romantic movie with _me_?"

Clearly my plan of escape failed, but it was better than walking into the clutches of Emmett and Jasper, or the girls. Or at least so I thought. "I sense a bit of romantic tension going on," said Jacob with a goofy grin on his face.

"There is no tension, Jacob," I replied calmly and began wiping off the counter. Carlisle smirked.

"Esme decided to wait and watch that new romantic movie with _me_, instead of the girls," Carlisle emphasized. I threw the wash cloth at him and he easily caught it, laughing. "Although I believe I'm embarrassing her so I should probably shut my mouth."

"Well, once that movie starts, I'm sure you two won't have a problem with that," Jacob said snidely. I gave him a look and he laughed his big booming laugh.

"Emmett must have infected you," I commented before smiling at Renesmee. "You're my favorite grandchild. Remember that."

Renesmee laughed, "I'm your only grandchild, Grandma."

I smiled wider, "Which means you're my favorite." I was just about ready to ask Renesmee what she thought of the cookies when Alice burst into the room.

"Edward's gone!" She gasped her eyes wide in fear. "I can't see his future anymore!"

I could feel myself instantly straighten, "What do you mean, you can't see him anymore?" I asked starting to panic.

Carlisle reached over and grabbed my hand in attempt to calm me. "I'm sure it's a coincidence. He'll likely be back by midnight. If he's not back by then to explain himself then we can start to worry, alright?"

Alice and I slowly nodded. "Does Bella know?" I asked worriedly.

Alice shook her head. It was probably smart to keep this from her until midnight. We would know then if something happened. My nerves were going haywire, but I was only allowed to panic if my son didn't come home by midnight. I just needed to stay calm until then. I looked up at Carlisle, who looked back at me and smiled softly. I couldn't help but smile back, even in the brink of panic. I don't know what I would do without him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Immortal Tears**

**Chapter 2**

**Esme Cullen: **

Carlisle and I sat in his study for a long time, waiting for midnight to approach. I sat in his lap as he sat at his desk, looking through a novel he had written with Aro about the different vampire covens of the world. We were trying to piece something together as to where Edward could have gone. I watched as hours ticked by with no such luck as to where my son's whereabouts were.

Slowly midnight approached, Edward had not returned, nor had Carlisle and I gotten any hint as to where he may be. As the clock chimed signaling the arrival of the hour I had been dreading I looked down at Carlisle, "He's not back yet." My voice was weak with worry and dread. Carlisle looked up at me and softly rubbed my arm.

"It'll be alright. He'll be fine," He sounded sure, but I knew he wasn't. Carefully we stood up and walked out of his study and down the stairs to where the rest of the family was waiting. I looked over at Bella, her face was distraught. Alice must have told her what had happened.

"Carlisle, what should we do?" Emmett asked honestly. He looked worried, then again all of us were. I softly squeezed my husband's hand and looked up at him meeting his eyes. Then I looked down at the stairs beneath us. The silence building in the room was becoming unbearable.

"We can't just do nothing! He could be dying out there! We have to do something!" Bella exclaimed breaking the silence with such force that I stepped forward.

"We will do something! We just don't know what to do quite yet, Carlisle?" I turned back to my husband desperate for a solution, desperate to bring my family back into a state of peace.

He held my gaze searching for that solution. "I'll go looking for him. I'll try to track him down. Esme, if you could call the hospital, let them know I'm sick-"

I cut him off, "If you're going to look for him, I'm going as well."

"So will I," said Bella as she stepped forward.

Rose stepped forward from behind the couch, "I'll take care of everything while you're gone. Don't worry," she spoke softly as she picked up Renesmee propping her on her hip.

I nodded. "Thank you, Rose." Then I turned to Carlisle and grabbed his hand before walking to the door with Bella behind us

"We'll be back in two days' time at the very most," Carlisle said looking back at our family one last time before walking out the door to retrieve our son.

**Alice** **Cullen:**

It had been hours since Esme, Carlisle, and Bella had left to find Edward. My visions had been a complete jumbled mess ever since, nothing was certain. I was beginning to regret the decision to let Esme and Carlisle go together. They were the glue that kept us all together and I let them go out into the abyss of unknown future where anything could happen.

Sighing I watched Renesmee play outside with Jacob, she knew that her father was in danger and that her mother was looking for him with her grandparents. I knew she was worried, but Jacob was wonderful company for her at this time. He always was wonderful with her. He knew what she needed and wanted and that was what he delivered.

The whole room became enveloped into a beautiful warm glow as Rosalie lit a fire in the fire place. A sweet gesture in attempt to calm the mood. She looked over at me when the fire was lit and shrugged softly, "It's what Esme would have done."

At the mention of her name a vision suddenly sparked, Carlisle was searching for Edward, trying to get his scent on a clear path to follow. It appeared everyone had split up, I couldn't see Esme or Bella in the area, until a couple seconds later when Esme suddenly appeared, emerging from the trees. The rest of the vision happened so fast I almost didn't believe it. I couldn't believe it even if it had happened slowly! It wasn't possible! I gasped out of shock and horror as the vision left my sight. Jasper was holding me.

"Alice, what happened? Is everything ok?" His voice was panicked feeling my inevitable terror. Rose was on the balls of her feet her eyes wide and frightened, I just stared at her.

"It's not true! It can't be true!" I snapped, quickly slipping into hysteria. It couldn't be true! It simply couldn't!

"Alice, what's not true?" Jasper prodded, just as worried as the rest of us.

My voice came out as a gasp, "Carlisle's dead...and Esme killed him!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Immortal Tears**

**Chapter 3**

**Carlisle Cullen:**

We'd been running for hours. His scent was becoming impossible to track. It was like we were running in an endless cycle because we couldn't find the exact direction Edward had been going. I looked to my right and saw Esme softly comforting Bella, telling her we would find Edward even though I knew all of us have had at least a twinge of doubt by this time. Eventually Esme looked over at me; her beautiful face was fatigued and frustrated, unable to find her son, "Maybe we should split up. Maybe then one of us will be able to find a clue we've missed somewhere," she said.

At this point I was ready to try about anything. "Alright, Bella, why don't you go to the right. Esme, you to the left and I'll continue on going straight." The two women nodded and split off. The forest seemed quiet, the birds weren't chirping and the animals weren't out. But, that may have simply been the fact that three vampires were running around the forest.

I had been walking for about an hour alone before I heard a twig snap behind me. I quickly turned hoping to see Edward, but was not upset to see my loving wife approaching until I was able to see her eyes. Her eyes were...different, not the loving eyes I knew. These eyes were malicious, evil, and cruel. "Esme?" I questioned, but I got no further into any questions before she suddenly pounced onto me and within a second everything went dark. After three hundred years I was gone, within a moment.

**Rosalie Hale:**

"No! That's not possible! You know that! There's no way she would bring harm to him! You can see how she looks at him! How she looked at him five hours ago! No, I won't stand for it!" I exclaimed! There was nothing on this Earth that would make me believe that this image was true!

Alice seemed just as horrified as I felt. "But, I _saw_ it Rose! I _saw_ it!" I could feel my own body start to crumble into sobs as Alice turned into Jasper crying without tears into his shoulder. There was no way this vision was accurate! No way! Not our Esme, she wouldn't have hurt a fly, let alone killed one! Well, I suppose that was a lie, Esme couldn't stand flies in her house, but she would not harm Carlisle! That was as clear as polished glass!

Jasper and Emmett simply stared at one another, both of them unsure of what to do. Eventually Emmett spoke up. "Something isn't right. Edward disappearing, Esme killing Carlisle. This just isn't adding up." Jasper nodded in agreement.

"When Esme and Bella return...if Esme and Bella return, we will have to discuss this as a family. That is for certain," Jasper said softly. Due to his tone of voice, I had a feeling he was leaning toward the fact that Esme was a murderer. I couldn't believe him. Of all people to accuse of murder, Esme was not one I would accuse without seeing it done in person.

**Esme Cullen: **

It felt as if I had been searching for hours! The sky was getting darker and I knew we had to get back home soon. I had a feeling Edward wasn't in Forks anymore. "Carlisle?" I inquired. He shouldn't be too far away, I'd tried to stay generally close and I imagine he tried to do the same. I waited a couple seconds but he didn't answer. "Carlisle?" I called a little louder. I quickly ran towards the right in hopes of catching his scent on the path he went down. He still hadn't responded. This worried me. "Carlisle!" I almost yelled. I couldn't bring myself to yell at him, he probably didn't hear me.

I quickly came across his path and started down it. But as I ran farther I could smell something, something I shouldn't smell, smoke. I instantly panicked, "Edward! Carlisle! Bella!" I yelled my voice gaining volume with each name. My speed increased and I almost ran right over the burning pile, but a small object on the ground stopped me in my tracks about a yard before the pile. It was a ring...a ring I would have recognized anywhere. I froze, and then slowly looked up at the burning pile. My jaw dropped and I could feel my body trying to rip itself apart as if to bring him back through me. _CARLISLE! _My entire being_ screamed _for him. I could almost hear it! That heart wrenching sound erupting from my heart and soul and I desperately tried to reach into the flames to retrieve him, but was held back. I fought the arms that held me trying to get to my only reason for living but I was not strong enough to fight the arms that held me, so instead I began to plead for mercy, that they would take me too, I couldn't live without my Carlisle...I just couldn't...

**Bella Cullen:**

I'd heard Esme call our names and ran as fast as I could! Something was wrong by the tone of her voice, something was terribly wrong. I got to Esme just in time to walk into her worst nightmare. She had fallen in front of a pile of burning body parts, which I knew was Carlisle, it had to be.

The scene was so horrific I almost turned away as Esme clutched at her body as if trying to hold it together, or tear it apart, I couldn't tell. Then the most horrific sound I had ever heard erupted from her throat, full of anguish, desperation, and of the deepest love for what she had just lost.

I quickly jumped and grabbed her as she reached for the fire. She howled and fought me as I held her back, but she had very little control and was easy to hold back. It wasn't until she began to plead that I kill her that I almost had the strength to let my mother-in-law go. But, I knew I couldn't and I held on in hopes that I would somehow be able to ease Esme's pain enough to get her safely home, where Carlisle would want her.

**Jacob Black:**

I was outside playing with Nessie when I saw Bella coming up the drive carrying Esme. I jumped up, "Bella, what happened?"

Bella looked over at me and I stopped. Bella looked as if she were torn apart, no tears were on her cheeks but I could tell there would be if she were able to produce them. Then I looked down at Esme, she looked so small and delicate as Bella carefully set her down just so she could fall to the ground clutching at her chest moaning at a horrific low note. "Grandma!" Renesmee exclaimed and ran over, but froze as Esme hissed at her and curled in on herself, full of pain. I quickly picked up Renesmee and looked to Bella for an explanation. "Bella..."

Bella looked down at Esme and sternly grabbed her arms so that she wouldn't bring harm to anything. "Carlisle's dead."

The statement sounded so final, and in a way it was. Carlisle was the rock of this family, without him Esme clearly couldn't function. Esme was the heart of this family and without the heart of this family...well...there was no family.


	5. Chapter 4

**Immortal** **Tears**

**Chapter 4**

**Jacob Black:**

We had waited days for Esme to come around but she never did. The only change was instead of screaming, and pleading for us to kill her she had begun moping. It reminded me a lot of Bella after she had lost Edward, but, intensified. I suppose they had been married for almost a century that has to count for something.

We'd had many "Edward hunts" but no new information was found. Bella left in order to find out of any of the other covens knew anything, she'd been calling daily to give updates, but to be honest, the update was basically, "I'm still alive." That was it; there was never any other information.

Lack of information seemed to be a remaining factor in this mess, which was starting to wear on all of us. We constantly had a debate in the living room over whether or not to kill Esme. Alice, Jasper and Emmett firmly stood by the decision to put her out of her misery, but all of us knew that the real reason was because they thought she had murdered Carlisle.

_ "She's a really good actress. All of us are. We act every moment of every day. I just didn't realize how good an actress she was until now. " _Emmett said.

To be honest, I wasn't sure who to side with. I trusted Alice's visions and the Cullen's acting skills as much as the next guy, but Esme's face was so distorted with pain that it was hard to believe she would just be acting, if so why hasn't she made acting a career?

I sighed softly as I walked into the kitchen to get a snack just to be confronted by the vampire on everyone's minds._ Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear._ I was becoming curious as to how accurate that statement was as I tried to casually walk to the fridge.

Esme was slowly wiping off the spotless counter. Her eyes empty, except for that permanent look of despair. I put my hand on the door to the fridge but I couldn't bring myself to open it. Esme had stopped moving and looked over at me. Our eyes met and I held her gaze, unable to look away. Her eyes were black but she didn't seem to be thirsty. I knew I had to break the silence, of anything so I could get out of the room and away from her.

"Hey, Esme," I said lamely. She flinched at the sound then shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair before slowly slipping to the ground and shutting her eyes, her head in her hands. I always knew that vampires were supposed to get really off center when they lost a mate but I never imagined it would be such a tame sorrrow. To be honest I was half expecting Esme to become Victoria and run off killing the world.

I thought too soon as she suddenly started crying and kicked the cabinet under the counter repeatedly until she broke the cabinet door and the high heel to her shoe. My eyes widened a bit and I stepped back. She suddenly stopped and looked over at me, as if registering my presence. Then she put her head in her hands, mumbling the words, "I'm so sorry," over and over.

"Esme...Do..." I didn't know what to say other then, "Don't be." After that words just started flowing and I hoped they'd come out right. "You've gone through a lot within the past week or so, you've lost a son and your husband and I think that's worth breaking a cabinet and a shoe...maybe even a few other things..."

She nodded slightly and half smiled before her lower lip shuddered again and she shut her eyes. "Actually, that sounds good right now." She stood up and looked at the glass door behind us. I moved and gently pushed her toward the door.

"I'll go with you," I said, having a feeling she wasn't quite ready to be on her own yet. She nodded and walked out the door. Her pace was fast, as if her body was about to explode if she didn't get to the woods in time to break something. I quickly followed not wanting her on her own when that bomb finally did explode.

**Esme Cullen: **

Nothing felt real, or at least it hadn't for the past week or so. My mind simply couldn't grasp life without...him. But, I knew he was gone. The forest seemed different, he seemed to linger in every branch of the trees and ripple in the river. I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I knew the rest of my children have been arguing, but until today I couldn't bare to separate from his study, the only room so consentrated in his scent it made my cold, dead heart ache. I never imagined I would miss the ability to produce tears, but I feel my loving husband deserves them.

I could feel my reflexes itching to punch something, which wasn't a normal feeling for me. Running through the trees almost gave a new sense of hope, freedom from the sorrow I'd left in his study. Then turning I saw a boulder. I quickly leaped onto it and my fist came crashing down onto the rough, hard surface, instantly splitting it. This felt surprisingly good so I continued until the boulder was nothing but dust crumbling into my hands. This reminded me of something, "Did the children ever pick up his ashes?" I asked as I let the powdered remains of the large rock slip through my fingers.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. I went out with Blondie. Believe it or not," he replied. I smiled softly. He and Rose had a...resentment towards each other. At least they were willing to work together for a few moments. My husband would have liked that.

Jacob seemed to relax at the sight of my smile. But his peace instantly ended when I asked, "What happened since I've gotten to wrapped up in my own thoughts to notice." I felt aweful for going catatonic on my family, especially at a time like this, when everyone was in need in one way or another. My husband and Edward may have thought that I would make an excellent mother but clearly, I was too easily distracted to pay any attention to what was going on.

"Well, Bella went to find Edward. She's asked every coven but the ones in Europe. She calls every night, so we know she's ok. Renesmee's fine too, she's taking everything fairly well," Jacob replied.

I waited a few minutes for him to go on, but he didn't. "How are the rest of them, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper?" I pryed for information.

He simply shook his head. "You need to speak to them in person. There's...there's been a complication involving..._his_ death. But, you need to hear it from Alice. It involves you...quite directly," he replied soflty. I could tell this information was cucial to my family's state. I needed to get my feet out of the quick sand I had put them in. Come to think of it, I probably should put on shoes. I hadn't registered taking them off, but then again I hadn't been registering much of anything until just now.

But, now that my head was out of the clouds, I planned to keep it that way. I needed to bring my family back into order and there was only one way to do that. "Well, I suppose I need to get back to the house and listen to this piece of information. Thank you Jacob."

He nodded but said nothing more. I gave him a fast hug, then went back to the house to see Alice. Hopefully, everything would work out...somehow.


	6. Chapter 5

**Immortal Tears**

**Chapter 5**

**Alice Cullen: **

I hated to accuse her of what I knew she was guilty of, but there was no other explaination. When she walked in I could feel a shiver run up my spine. She had fooled all of us, even the man who loved her the most. I couldn't believe someone could act so well. How much of her has been acting? Is her back story even true?

I knew I shouldn't do this to her but I couldn't help it. She smiled at us as she walked in. It appeared to be a sad smile, but how could I tell anymore. "Jake said there was an issue...it involved me?" She inquired worriedly.

"Alice's visions are being inaccurate, again," Rosalie sneered at me. Esme frowned and Jasper tensed beside me.

"This was the clearest vision I've had in months! I wish I could doubt it," I frowned turning to Esme. "I had a vision while you, Carlisle, and Bella were looking for Edward and in the vision...you...killed Carlisle." There was no nice way to put it, so throwing it out in the open seemed like the best way to approach it.

Esme looked as if I had stabbed her in the heart with a burning knife. "What? Pardon me, but I believe you have inncorect information!" She sounded out of breath, lost for words, and completly stunned.

I frowned and looked at the ground for a moment, then I looked up into my adoptive mother's eyes. "I wish I did," I said simply then crossed my arms over my chest and couldn't bring myself to look into her pained eyes.

**Esme Cullen:**

I almost couldn't believe my ears. "Alice...I...I can assure you. I would_ never_..." My voice faded as I tried to put the horror into words. Unfortunatly, Alice, my dearest Alice of all people didn't believe me! Where was Edward when I needed him? Only he could fix this mess.

Suddenly Jake burst into the room! "Bella called!" He exclaimed almost diving over the couch flinging the phone into the air by accident. Jasper quickly caught it and pressed a couple buttons to get the messages. All of us listened as Bella's voice came over the message system, cracking with bad reception.

_"I think I found him! In Italy! I heard some of the guard talking and -" _There was noises of rustling and suddenly Bella was screaming,_ "Jake! Tell Esme-" _Then her panicked voice over the speaker died suddenly, which I assumed was in result of someone hanging up...or stepping on the phone.

I instantly went upstairs and grabbed a large, black purse, stuffing a couple dresses and some clothes from Edward's closet inside. Then I packed a few more things that could potentially be useful...including a cell phone and a couple of lighters, which I hoped I wouldn't end up using. When I turned to add the last item to my bag, I saw Jacob standing in the doorway.

"Esme, what are you doing?" His voice was stressed and tired, had he been like this all day and I hadn't noticed?

"I'm going to Volterra. I'm getting Edward and Bella. I'm not losing them, Jake. I can't afford to lose any more of my family. I just can't," I insisted as my voice started to fade. I slowly crossed the room and picked up a picture of Carlisle and I on our wedding day from my dresser then I put it in the purse and zipped it up.

"Esme, do you know how dangerous that could be? At least take one of the wolves with you. Take Seth! You have no idea what the Volturi will do when you get there!" Jacob scolded.

"I'm not going to endanger any of you! Especially, Seth. He's just a child, Jacob!" I retorted!

"Then take Sam! Leah! Anyone! Take_ me_!" He yelled clearly upset.

"No, Jacob! Renesmee needs you and I told you, I'm not endangering anyone in the pack!" I said as I grabbed my bag and tried to get past him.

He blocked my path for a few seconds. I could see that he really was starting to care about my family and I, enough that it about broke my heart to have to leave him like this. Eventually, his gaze dropped to the ground and he moved to the side. "Thank you, Jacob. I'm sorry." I said softly as I gave him a quick hug.

He hugged me back and sighed, "Well, if this is it, I suppose I should say thank you for being such a mom to the pack and I."

I smiled. "I loved every minute of it Jacob. Take good care of Renesmee and...please continue to get along with Rose. It really is nice," I said smiling softly.

He nodded. "No problem, Mrs. Fang."

I couldn't help but smile as I walk away and out of the house, my family watching me as I left, but only after I shut the door did I allow myself to feel the pain of Jacob's title and "Dr. Fang's" loss continue to ebb at my silent heart.


	7. Chapter 6

**Immortal Tears**

**Chapter 6**

**Esme Cullen: **

I got out of the plane and breathed in the spiced air of Italy. I made sure that the black scarf I had wrapped around my head was covering my face enough that the sun wouldn't agrivate my skin into sparkling like a million prisms. I'd always loved it when Carlisle's skin shown in the sunlight. It was truly beautiful. Quickly, I pushed him out my mind. I was on a rescue mission. I couldn't afford the time it would take to sit in a corner and cry to my heart's content.

I wished I would have been able to stop by and visit a couple corners that Carlisle and I had visited when he showed me around Volturra. It was such a beautiful city. I walked down the amber cobble stone streets toward the clock tower constantly pulling on my clothing to ensure that it was covering my skin. A few people looked over, probably curious as to my warm atire when it was likely around 80 degrees outside, using the Fahrenheit scale.

It wasn't long before the looming tower crept up until it was above my head. I sighed softly looking at the small tunnel like passageway into the castle and carefully stepped inside. My heels clicked loudly against the stone floor as I walked down the long, twisting path. It didn't take long to find the rabbit hole enterence into a couple more tunnels that eventually led into the castle. I carefully jumped down to find myself in the arms of Felix. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes widened and he set me down. "Aro's been expecting you, Mrs. Cullen," he said. His voice was deep and gruff as always, all I could do was nod.

I turned my back to him hesitently and walked down the long dimly lit tunnel. I could hear Felix following me and I evenually slowed so I was walking side by side with him. I was too paranoid to feel comfortable with one of the Volturi guard tailing me down the creepy tunnel.

We both walked silently through the tunnel and into the elevator, but I couldn't help but smirk as we walked into the elevator and stood there as the machine lifted us up slowly and obnoxious music played. "What?" He asked looking down at me with a stern face.

I smiled. "Nothing, the music..." I laughed softly, "I completly ruins the sinsister mood of the tunnels as soon as you walk into thins elevator."

He nodded and I swear I could see the ghost of a smile on his lips. As the elevator stopped I peeled of my gloves and shoved them into my bag. If worst came to worst, I would need my hands.

We slowly walked down the lighter hallway to the throne room. When we got there I paused before the large looming doors to the room I'd been dreading and removed the black scarf from my head before pushing open the heavy doors. They opened and I stepped into the room. Aro looked up from his chair and smiled. "Ah, Esme. I expected you would come," he said as he stood up, his voice was as light as feathers, but was almost too light to be real.

"Then I assume you know what I intend to take back home with me," I replied curtly walking forward but stopped about a yard from the stairs. His smile disappeared and he pressed his hands together.

"I'm not sure what you mean my dear?" He inquired and stepped down the first two steps reaching for my hand. I didn't grant it to him.

"Edward and Bella, where are they?" I asked taking a step back. He frowned deeper.

"You've lost them?" His voice was so concerned it was sickening.

"Aro, I'm not here to play games. Where are they? I know they're here. I'm not stupid," I stated, standing my ground.

"Of course not, my dear," he replied slowly taking another step forward as I took another step back, "But, I would like to know how your family is doing, Esme."

"I believe you know very well how my family is doing. I in turn would like-" I suddenly stopped. I'd hit a hard wall in my attempts to back away from Aro. I looked up a bit and saw this wall was Demitri. He grabbed my arms and held me there. It took everything I had not to panic as Aro grabbed my hand, then smiled.

"Good, the plan is running very smoothly," he said before softly kissing my hand and laughing. "Who would have known it would be this easy?"

I snarled. Of course this was a plan. Wasn't it always a plan. I hissed at Demitri and Aro motioned for him to let me go. Demitri loosened his grip and I snapped back to face him snarling. "Now, now, my dear. Edward and Bella are quite alright. Would you like to go see them?" Aro asked me motioning for me to follow him.

I followed him cautiously, fingering the cell phone in my pocket. I knew they would hear if I opened it or pressed a button to speed-dial Jacob or Alice. But, Alice should be able to see me. Come to think of it, why hadn't Alice seen Edward or Bella? I suddenly stopped. Aro turned around. "Is something wrong, Mrs. Cullen?" I scowled.

"Aro, why can't Alice see into Volterra?" My voice was hard and cold. He smiled and grabbed my arm taking me further into the castle. "Aro, I demand an answer!" I cried out as Felix joined Aro grabbing my other arm.

I could hear Caius chuckling behind us. "Poor souls," Marcus said softly as I was dragged deeper into the castle then I had ever intended to go. I fought to get free from the two men, but there was no use. I wasn't able to fight on my own. Then I heard it, my son, screaming in agony as Alec laughed. It could be none other then Jane.


	8. Chapter 7

**Immortal Tears**

**Chapter 7**

**Edward Cullen:**

I could feel the excrusiating pain suddenly lift from my being as Esme's thoughts errupted._ NO! Not him! Leave him alone! _She acted without thinking and jumped between Jane and I, taking Jane's attention and the pain it caused with her.

"Esme, no!" I cried trying to stop her, but she crumbled in front of me, trying to hold back her screams. Aro simply laughed. Bella screamed at the horror of Esme in Jane's clutches and I sprang up attacking Jane, who was thoroughly enjoying herself. _Clearly the Volturi women are much stronger then the Cullen women. _Jane thought as Felix grabbed me and threw me against the far wall. _The men aswell, _she finished laughing. I got up snarling.

"My family is not weak! If we were weak you wouldn't have bothered to take Bella, Carlisle, and I!" I yelled before springing into the air, narrowly missing Felix as he tried to grab me, and grabbed Jane pulling her away from my mother and wife, smashing her face into the floor.

Esme cried out as I did so and I instantly let go of Jane and turned to Esme. She looked out of breath and weaker, almost human like. If it weren't for her eyes and silent heart she could have fooled me. I watched as my mother slowly shook her head, "Don't." I looked back at Jane who was hissing at me from the floor then I walked over to Bella and Esme and stood in front of them, ready to jump at anyone who dared to approch them.

Bella gently rested her hands on Esme's shoulders, but Esme shook her head. "I'm fine Bella. I need to speak with Aro. This needs to be resolved once and for all. I'm tired of my family getting hurt," She said softly as she stood keeping Bella's hand in her's for a moment. Her posture looked more like Carlisle's then her own. It was as if he was standing in her place. Then she looked at Jane and Felix. "Alone, if at all possible," Esme pried turning her gaze Aro.

Aro smiled and nodded, "But of course my dear." His voice had an unsettling sly tone to it. I knew he had something up his sleeves, but I was drawing blanks as to what he could be planning. I couldn't read his mind. It was as if Bella was blocking it, but I knew she wouldn't.

Just as Esme began walking toward Aro, I stepped forward. "Aro, I would feel more comfortable if Bella and I could accompany you, or at least stand outside the door." Aro looked down at Esme and she nodded.

"Outside the door, if you two would be so kind," she said softly. I wasn't able to read her mind, but I knew her well enough to know what she was thinking. She was worried that Aro would not give her any information if we were in the room, and she was likely correct.

I held Bella's hand as the four of us walked down the hallway and Aro opened a narrow door to what seemed to be a secret study of his. "If you two could stay out here..." he started, but had no need to finish his sentence. I nodded, as did Bella. Then Aro led Esme into the room and shut the door. Jane and Felix joined Bella and I soon after and all of us listened intently as the patriarch of the Volturi and the matriarch of the Cullens began to discuss the fate of all of us.

**Esme Cullen: **

Aro led me into the unusual room and to a small chair in front of a desk that smelled of majoghany, the chair was plaited with a beautiful red velvet and had a very elegant look to it. I slowly sat down and Aro went to the other side of the desk sitting in a chair of similar size and stature. The he looked up at me. "Mrs. Cullen?"

"Why are you doing this?' I demanded.

He watched me carefully but found little to no harm in giving me the information I craved. "You're coven has begun what will become a revolution. A revolution against my coven, which so happens to hold power over every one of you."

"Carlisle and I did not intend to begin a revolution of any sort. We were simply trying to protect our family," I simply replied.

He smiled. "I'm surprise you would speak of him so...bluntly now that your husband is no longer here. Do you not grieve at all?" Aro asked as he picked up a small red pen from the desk.

"My methods of grief are not for you to question, Aro. But, I would like to know who the sorce of his death was so I can set their head on a plate and crush it violently to ease my vengeful state," I stated.

His eyes widened slightly at the seriousness in my tone, "I will tell you, but in due time. It would not suit you to know his killer at the current moment due to the many other issues on or plate," he stated.

I nodded. I could wait for the name. My main priority was to solve this apparent dispute between Aro and my family. "Fine, but in the mean time, why have you stolen pieces of my family?" I asked.

He smiled again, "well they are all such prizes and what better way to destroy an opposing coven, then to steal it's strongest links. Therefore, Edward and Bella were captured as stratigically as possible in order to aquire them without being noticed, but that clearly failed," he said matter-of-factly.

"The rest of my family knows I'm here. Just for your information," I said as I gave him a pointed look. In other words, if anything happened to Bella, Edward, or I, the rest of the family would know exactly where to go.

Aro smirked, "Yes, but you are forgetting, everyone in your coven aside from Rosalie, Jacob and Renesmee, believes you killed your husband due to the vison I placed into your darling Alice's head."

"How did you manage that?' I quickly asked.

"I...have ommitted a few new members to my coven, one a sheild, another a shape shifter, and the last one shall remain a mystery until I find fit to tell you," He said with a sly smile.

"I pray do tell," I said raising my eyebrows.

He shook his head and laughed, "You sly fox, I would almost suggest you and Heidi have similar powers. No wonder my dearest friend fell so hard for a human on her death bed. You have quite a gift for weaseling information, even if it isn't strong enough to be considered a special ability. You remind me of my sister, Didyme, in many ways. "

I could feel myself tense, but I said nothing. The death of Marcus' mate, who also happened to be Aro's sister was still a tragic topic. A topic I felt was unnecessary to mention at the current time.

Aro waited a bit before asking, "Is that all you want from me, Mrs. Cullen?"

I shook my head. "I want to know what I can do to get you to stop targeting my family with your dangerous power whims."

He leaned back in his chair to think. "How did I know you would ask that question, my dear?" He retorically asked, smiling and tapped his finger against the desk.

I watched him as he thought. The only other day that could compare with my current impatience was my wedding day with Carlisle all those years ago. Suddenly, Aro smiled and looked down at me. "My dearest, Esme. There is...one thing that might compare to my want for your coven torn apart."

I moved to the edge of my seat in anticipation. "I'll do anything. Just please don't harm my family any longer. I couldn't bare to see them hurt again," I whispered softly, and I meant it. I would do everything in my power to ensure the safety of my family, especially if it was their safety from the Volturi for an eternity.

"I was hoping you would say that, Esme, my only request is in place of a friend. I ask that in order to ensure your family's safety that you do one thing. You need to help me strengthen my coven." He paused for a moment and his eyes found a new, but cruel hue. "I need you to become Marcus' wife, and live here with him in order to bring him out of his melancholy state, which I know you can do. Please Esme, It's hurt me to see him alone," he pleaded, with a sly grin, issuing me a kick to the gut as he repeated the words I used to describe my feelings of Edward's sad state to Bella a couple years ago. On a normal basis this request would have made me scoff and leave, but all I could do now was stare into his red eyes and pray that this was a joke, although I knew it wasn't.

He carefully took my shaking hands in his, and leaned in closer. "Do we have a deal?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Immortal Tears**

**Chapter 8**

**Esme Cullen: **

All I could do was stare at him. I felt as if I was choosing between my life, and my family, but was more than that. If it was simply me or my family I would have instantly agreed to take away myself and preserve my family. So, this was very different, I suppose. I was choosing between my family's protection and the honor of my husband. This was where I needed Carlisle most. He would be able to help me think through this rationally. My gut reaction was to say absolutely not and lead my family into battle, but half of my family thought I was a murderer anyways. Who wants to be led into battle by a murderer? Not anyone rational. Maybe I should accept. At least then my family would be safe from harm, but I just couldn't throw away all the love Carlisle had given to me by rejecting him and falling into the arms of one of the Volturi of all people!

Aro gently rubbed the back of my hands with his thumbs, "Esme...you wouldn't be throwing him away. He would want you to protect you family."

Suddenly I started to cry, this decision seemed like too much to bear but I already knew what I was going to do and so did Aro. Edward burst into the room. "Esme, you don't have to do anything. We can take them," he said, but he and I both knew for a fact that we could not. Even if we could gather everyone up one more time, none of us would make it out alive.

I turned to Edward and reached over taking his hand in both of mine. He frowned and rubbed my hand. "Esme, you don't have to do this, please. Our family couldn't go on without you."

Carefully I stood up. "Edward..."

"Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett will come around. I'm here now. I can tell them you didn't do it! Please...just stay," he pleaded.

I laughed a short high-pitched laugh. Usually this conversation went the other way around. "I couldn't lead without him Edward. I'm as helpless as a newborn child."

"Are you really willing to throw his memory away like that?" he asked, his expression not sure whether to support me or throw me across the room for coming to such a decision.

"Edward, please, I couldn't bear to have the guilt of knowing that I could have prevented one or all of the deaths of my children simply by sacrificing my happiness and well being in order to mourn," I stated. Edward nodded softly then he turned away and looked into a mirror, staring at our reflection in the mirror.

"So this is the last time I will see you as a Cullen?" He asked looking at me through the glass, slowly taking everything in.

I watched him back, "I...That is for you to determine. I can't afford to ask myself such questions right now. Not if I'm supposed to pretend this hole in my heart doesn't exist for the rest of my life!" My voice was starting to break as the pain of Carlisle's death began to sink in again.

Edward laughed without humor and snarled at the floor. "That's the catch Esme! Marcus will_ know_! He will know_ exactly _how you feel about him...and about Carlisle. Even Chelsea couldn't break that bond," he said softly as he turned to me.

If I were human, tears would have been rolling down my face. Instead, all I could do was slowly sink to the ground and dryly sob into my hands, every ounce of mourning flowing through me. I could feel Edward sink down beside me and wrap me in his arms, trying to comfort me. "I never even got to say goodbye..." was all I could choke out before a second wave of sobs over took me.

We sat there for what must have been hours, maybe even days, my concept of time was gone. Although, eventually I did look up, I was still clutching Edward's shirt as I sat in his lap, slowly dying inside as I stood up. I needed to protect my family. It is what needed to be done, whether I ended up dead due to sorrow and withdrawal or not, at least my family would be safe.

I slowly walked over to Aro and took his hands in mine. "I accept your offer, Aro, but under two conditions. One, I get to tell my family that I am leaving and why. Then two, that I am permitted to kill the murderer of Carlisle Cullen, the next time they are within my reach," I spat with venom.

Aro smiled, "Of course, my dear." And with that he kissed the back of my hand and motioned for me to be on my way, in order to tell my family I was leaving them to join the Volturi, and live as Marcus' wife, for the rest of my eternity.


	10. Chapter 9

**Immortal Tears**

**Chapter 9**

**Esme Cullen:**

I wasn't sure how my family was going to react to my return. They still believed I was a murderer. So, Edward and I talked about it and decided that I should probably wait outside as Edward explained that I wasn't guilty, before I had to tell them all about my recent decision.

Standing outside the house on the porch reminded me of all the times that I'd waited for Carlisle to arrive home on this porch. I carefully leaned over the porch railing and looked at the garage down the path. I knew his car was parked carefully inside the garage, but I tried to imagine it was gone, that he would be back within the hour, that nothing had changed.

I heard Alice's small feet patter on the porch as she came up to stand next to me, watching me watch the garage. "Esme...I...I should have known...I'm so sorry." She said, her voice was soft and fragile, seeming to break with every new word that floated out of her mouth.

I softly shook my head, "No, Alice...It wasn't your fault. The Volturi are the ones at fault. But I suppose I understand where they come from," I replied softly trying to keep my composure. I knew I didn't need to, she probably saw a break down in my near future, but Aro will not take as kindly to such emotion later.

"I thought you were dead," Alice said suddenly. I looked over.

"Why would you think that?" I inquired as a frown played on my lips.

"I can't see your future anymore. While you were in Volterra I saw you in a room with Aro and you started to cry, then suddenly you just vanished. I had no clue what happened to you. According to Edward, Aro has a shield now. Which explains Aro vanishing from my visions, but, your still missing from my visions and you're no longer with the Volturi. Why?" She asked, curious.

I looked down at my hands, at my wedding ring. The diamond in the center shone brightly as the two sapphires gleamed beside it. I wasn't sure if I would be able to part with it. But, if I was to do anything with it, it needed to stay here. Where my heart was, where he was. Slowly I looked over at Alice. "Gather everyone at the table. I need to speak with you all."

Everyone gathered at the table in good time. I watched them all as they walked into the room. Edward and Bella, hand in hand. Jacob carried in Renesmee, while Rose and Alice laughed at Jasper and Emmett as the two men playfully punched each other. I couldn't help but smile. I was going to miss all of them so much it wouldn't surprise me if I cried every moment I lived in Volterra.

They all sat in their usual seats at our table. I had added two chairs for Renesmee and Jacob at least a year ago. Up until today those chairs hadn't been used for anything other then a happy family meeting here and there. Unfortunately, today, it wouldn't be a happy meeting.

Within a second, every eye was on me as I stood up from Carlisle's seat at the end of the table. My subconscious mind started to ebb at me, reminding me Carlisle wasn't here. "I don't think I've ever felt more alone, then how I feel right now, standing here in front of you all because Carlisle cannot," I looked up, hoping they could all see how much they all mean to me, and how much he did as well.

After a second I continued, "Even when my son died, that feeling of loneliness could never compare to how I feel and how I will continue to feel for the rest of my life. I say this not so any of you will feel any form of sorrow or pity for me, but instead so that you all understand how much I truly care about you...and your father, who...won't be joining us." I could feel my breath catch in my throat and I paused for a moment to compose myself before continuing.

As I did so, Rose spoke up, "Esme, I don't understand. You're here with us, you don't have to feel lonely..."

I looked at the table for a moment before continuing.

"I...I have confirmed that the Volturi are behind all the problems that our family has faced. But, Aro has proposed to me a solution. He said that if I leave all of you and go to live among the Volturi, then he will leave all of you alone," I stated.

Alice piped up then, "But Esme, you don't have anything that he would need."

I softly shook my head, "That's what I thought as well, but he noticed that I am apparently enough like Didyme, Marcus' deceased wife, and has a use for me."

"What is this use?" Emmett asked scowling, his protective tone was heart-rending.

I looked down at the table, staring at my wedding ring. "Aro wants me to marry Marcus, in hopes that I will pull him out of his depressed state, so he will be able to collaborate with Aro and Caius more efficiently."

Emmett slammed his hands down on the table growling, making me jump, but I still couldn't find the strength to look up. "No, I'm not going to let him do that, or let you throw your life away for us!"

"Emmett, I have to. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to any of you," I pleaded, finally looking up at Emmett. He looked back at me, his gaze so intense I almost started to cry. "I'm so sorry...But, I just can't stay. What if something happened to Rosalie, Renesmee!" I cried out as I gestured to my granddaughter sitting beside Jacob. Emmett flinched at the mention of Rosalie's name in that context.

"Are you sure you're willing to sacrifice that much Esme?" Jasper asked, watching me as he sent calming waves throughout the room.

I nodded. "I'm more sure of this then a lot of other things right now."

He nodded in reply, then he stood up and grabbed a wine glass that Emmett had knocked over in his exasperation, from the table. I frequently forgot about all the props I'd placed through the house, but they served purposes I suppose.

Jasper carefully lifted the glass toward me and nodded, "Esme, If there was liquid in this glass, I would make a toast to you. But since there isn't, I'll say this instead. I understand what you're doing and why. I understand how you feel. I know how strongly you feel you must do this, but if I may, I believe I can speak for us all and say that if you ever decide that you cannot do this, no matter what's happened or happening, we will welcome you back. If a war breaks out and we all die, so be it. I know you don't see it that way, but I would rather live my last moments together as a family, then live a longer life knowing a member of my family is suffering everyday, just to keep us alive. I'm not sure what Carlisle would say, but I'm sure he would want to see you happy, so...do whatever you feel necessary, but if possible, try to be happy."

I could feel myself slowly slip into Carlisle's chair. I nodded softly, but his words just swum around my head, making me dizzy. How could my family ever truly be together again when the rock of the family was gone, forever. I couldn't help but cry. What was I to say after a speech like that! I didn't _want _to leave! Never in a million years, but I could not, _would_ not live with myself if I endangered my family.

After a long time of thinking and crying...but mostly crying, I found the strength to say the one thing I had never said enough when I lived with them all, but I knew it needed to come out now, one final time.

"I love you all so much. I'm so proud of all of you. I could _never_ have had a better family then the one Carlisle gave to me with all of you. Thank you," and with that I stood up and went around the table hugging each of them one more time, saving Edward for last. Once I had hugged him I looked up at him and tried to smile. "Take care of them all for me, will you?"

He nodded. It broke my heart to see him and the rest of them so close to sobs over me. I wasn't worth crying over.

That night, I walked out of the house I had grown to love more than all the other houses I'd lived in, away from all the people I loved and cared about, suitcase in hand. The only thing I wasn't parting with was my ring (Alice wouldn't take it, she said that even though she couldn't see my future, she knew I would need a piece of him with me), and my memories. All of my precious memories that would have to last me an eternity. I just wish I could take away the pain and sorrow of my loss every time I thought about them. My beautiful family. They were definitely worth fighting for. At least they wouldn't have to fight with me.


	11. Chapter 10

**Immortal Tears**

**Chapter 10**

**Alice Cullen:**

We all watched her leave through the windows, she wouldn't have been able to go if we had been outside on the porch. I didn't want her to go. The family and I would have fought for her, but I knew she wouldn't have been able to stand it if anything happened to any of us, which for this battle, would have been likely. So, we let her go. Carlisle would either have murdered all of us or given us medals of honor. I still wasn't sure which. I just wish this whole thing wasn't a lose lose situation, but I couldn't see a win in any of our futures, or like in Esme's case, I couldn't see their futures at all! But, Esme and the Volturi were the only new ones I couldn't see. Not being able to see the wolves was normal.

I'd tried to convince her to take Carlisle's car to Volterra, just in case she may need a car in the future, but she insisted that she would be fine. The only problem with that and everything else is that I don't know if she'll be fine or not! She could be dead the second she walks into Italy and I wouldn't even know. She promised she'd call when she arrived in Italy, and then again when she was settled in among the Volturi. All I could do was hope everything went well.

**Marcus of the Volturi:**

Aro had told me before hand that Esme Cullen of Carlisle's coven was coming. It wasn't until a minute later, when Jane told me, that I found out she was coming as a messenger bride for me.

"Aro! What is this that Jane said about Esme being my bride!?" I asked infuriated!

"Well Marcus, ever since my sister died you've been quite melancholy," he started to reply.

"I don't want to get married! No, I refuse! Didyme will not be cast away like some puppy that I loved for a while and then replaced! No! When she comes you will send her back!" I practically screamed at him as I got in his face.

He simply smiled. "But, Esme wants to marry you, dearest Marcus. Trust me." He said, his voice as smooth as honey.

"Under what price." I demanded.

"Her family's life, Marcus. I will get rid of the Cullen's in one way or another. You know about what I have in the dungeon underneath us at this present moment. I will personally take care of it officially in Mrs. Cullen's presence if you do not go along with this plan," he said simply and traced the patterns on the arm of his throne smiling.

I snarled. "That's cruel."

He shrugged. "My power is important to me. Oh, here she comes," Aro said smiling as the large doors opened and Mrs. Cullen walked in, led by Felix.

I watched her as she approached. She had fear written in her gaze, but she was trying to hide it. She looked nothing like Didyme, but from my past encounters she was very similar to my past wife.

Aro stood up and smiled at her as she ran a hand through her caramel colored hair nervously. "Welcome, my dear," Aro said softly.

She nodded. "Thank you." Her voice was soft as she replied to Aro, more like music then many of the other voices I'd heard. I could understand why my friend Carlisle had felt the way he did about her. Unfortunately, I don't think I could summon up the same emotions even if I tried with all of my mind, but I needed to try, for him if anyone.

I looked up from the ground to see her amber eyes searching mine. They were so similar to his, in color and emotion. I knew she was very loving, but I didn't expect it to show so much. It was like looking into a mixture of Carlisle, Didyme, and my mother's eyes. I tried to smile but I'm sure it wasn't adequate. "Hello, Esme. You're here to see me?"

She nodded softly, "Yes, I suppose I am," she replied smoothly. I quickly took her hand before Aro could and took her up the stairs behind the throne room. I don't think I could ever make up for the pain she was going to feel being away from her family and Carlisle, but I hoped that I might be able to help her find some form of comfort in this godforsaken castle. First she needed to be taken to the safest place in the castle, where the wives were kept, in order to get acquainted with the wives and most of all, kept away from Aro and the mental harm he could do her. I hoped I could at least ensure her safety to her husband, it's the least I could do.


	12. Chapter 11

**Immortal Tears**

**Chapter 11**

**Marcus of the Volturi:**

Esme was quiet. It had been weeks since she had first come to Volterra and the longer she stayed the more her depression settled in on her. I blame most of it on the fact that Esme is stuck up in this tower with the wives. Centuries ago, we put the wives up in this tower because Aro told us that it would be the safest place to keep them, but after spending more time up here, I'm beginning to wonder how long one can live here without dying of boredom. I never really thought about how antsy these women got as we kept them up here, until I began spending time with Esme. I figured Carlisle would prefer I keep her company when he is no longer able to, so I try to spend time with her as often as I can. At least the other two wives are here, they can at least get Esme to smile.

Maybe I can request a small window be placed in the wall for them, I thought as I watched Esme draw a landscape in the sketchbook she had brought with her, although it was beginning to run out of pages. "You only have three pages left," I brought up mindlessly.

She nodded but said nothing, continuing her sketch. I watched as I sat in a chair opposite her. I didn't know what to do to help her feel at home, so I quickly made a mental note to myself to ask Heidi to bring back a sketch pad and a plant or two. Slowly, Esme set down her pencil and the sketchbook and pushed it over to me. I turned it around to get a better look at the landscape. It was actually quite beautiful. A beach scene with swaying palm trees, birds flying in and out of the distant yet lush foliage that surrounded a pretty house. "It looks wonderful. Almost real..." I said surprised she was able to put so much thought in a picture that only existed in her imagination.

"That's because it is. It's what you first see when you walk off the dock and onto the island Carlisle had gotten me as a wedding present," she said softly, her eyes still trained on the paper. I nodded softly. It didn't feel right to be sitting here with her. I didn't want to marry this woman. I wanted her with Carlisle, and I wanted myself with Didyme. I carefully handed it back to her and asked her a few questions as to how she drew the picture, before leaving to keep my peace of mind. Peace always seemed to flee me whenever I felt how much the strings of her heart pulled and ached for her husband, as mine do for my Didyme.

**Esme Cullen:**

Marcus seemed to be on edge. Not that I blamed him. I was probably much worse than he was, and my emotions were constantly on check by Corin. I definitely understood why Corin was needed. This tower felt like Fort Knox in the middle of siege!

Luckily, I had no complaints on my roommates, Sulpicia and Athenodora were lovely. They welcomed me with open arms and hearts, letting me join in on their activities. Alice and Rose would love them. I was quickly becoming a Barbie for them as I had been for my daughters, my hair and face a new tapestry for them to paint and design. I didn't mind though, it reminded me of home. But, that wasn't always a good thing, it seemed to cause more sorrow than joy. If I could cry in tears Athenodora's beautiful work on my eyes would constantly be ruined. I feel awful for being so emotional, but it's hard to hold back. Every time I try to apologize Sulpicia refuses to hear of it. She always says, "The only one who should apologize is my husband. I love him to no end but this struggle for power needs to stop."

I was always impressed, for one who has been locked in a tower for centuries, Sulpicia had knowledge beyond my years and as sweet as can be. Athenodora on the other hand had more of a temper, but she never directed it towards Sulpicia or I. Athenodora was quite controlled, quite like Bella, but not enough to be a shield. It was curious that the wives of the two most powerful men in the world, soon to be three, would have no special abilities. It wouldn't likely infringe on their political power, of anything it would bring the wives further into politics. So, I suppose it's a blessing we aren't gifted because I honestly don't mind staying out of the political world and I don't think my cellmates mind either, especially since in the vampire political world most cases end in death. I have had enough death in my life to last me the rest of eternity, not including the human deaths I always have to restrain myself for when Aro and Caius bring their wives dinner. Aro is continually trying to get me to drink human blood, but I always refuse. The minute I taste human blood I would be betraying Carlisle further then I could bear.

The only curious thing was, Marcus never came by with any animals. He visited almost every day which was more often than Aro and Caius, and I know he knows I haven't eaten in weeks. I never mention it to him though. I figure there was a reason behind it. I just don't know what it is. Eventually, Sulpicia was the one who officially got tired of watching my invincible body get weaker and turned to her husband as Aro walked in to visit us. "Aro," she said, "Why don't you have Felix run beyond the castle and fetch Esme an animal. We must respect her diet, she respects ours."

I tried to interject, to tell them it wasn't necessary, but Athenodora covered my mouth. "Aro, she's getting weaker. I won't tolerate it, let Caius know," she said with a pointed look.

He nodded, "I will see what I can do my dears. We don't want our dearest Esme walking down the aisle like a zombie in a day or two do we?" He smiled at me. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, I invited your family, Esme. I decided that a visit wouldn't hurt."

My eyes widened. Aro invited my family! I could see them again, even if it was the last time! I could still see them before I was eternally bound. For the first time in weeks I was looking forward to my wedding day.

**Marcus of the Volturi:  
**

I had spent some time with Esme earlier. She really didn't deserve to go through with this. I would cancel the wedding myself if her family weren't on the line.

Aro was constantly watching our progress, a little too closely for my liking. Personally, I believed Esme was truly beautiful and one of the most wonderful people I had ever met, but my feelings toward her are nothing compared to what Carlisle's were. I wish I could give her more, but it's probably best for both of us as we mourn together the loss of our loved ones.

One of my complaints was always Aro's lack of will to provide for her diet. Aro refused to allow Heidi to bring back a deer or any animal of sorts. He claimed it would be detrimental to our existence to lug a large animal into the castle, just in case it was noticed by a human. This to a point I did agree with, but Aro should at least respect Esme's choice of food. She has refused every drop of human blood he's tried to force down her throat to keep in order to keep Carlisle's honor. Carlisle was able to leave the castle and fend for himself when he lived here, but with Esme in the tower she had no way to leave in order to feed. Carlisle would murder Aro due to his strict instruction to the entire coven not to catch an animal of any sort for Esme. It's a shame he isn't here to help her.

I watched as everyone was getting ready for the wedding. The Cullen's were to arrive within a few hours, and Esme was to be ready at five o'clock. The days had gone by so fast I almost didn't realize their existence. Esme certainly did though. Her eyes were darker than night at new moon, yet she continued to stay strong even with mouthwatering human blood in her face.

Contrary to Aro's beliefs I found Esme very gifted, even if emotion didn't count in his mind. She was exceedingly strong, in more ways than simply resistance. She also hadn't once brought up the idea of killing herself. An idea I had wrestled with every moment since my Didyme died. That isn't to say she hasn't thought of it, but shat least hasn't voiced it, which is a small joy among our sorrow.

***Authors Note:**

**Marcus is able to feel the bonds between people, which is what he's using when he speaks of Esme's bond with Carlisle. Just to clarify what may have been confusing.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Immortal Tears**

**"The End" **

**She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky,**

**She said, "Hold on lover, don't be ashamed.**

**I'll wrap you in my arms and you'll be safe."**

**-"Let me sign" Robert Pattinson**

***Author's Note:**

** If you want tears, listen to "A Thousand Years," by Christina Perri. This Chapter is titled due to the significance. I hope you enjoy. (P.S. This is not the end of the story, simply the chapter title. No other title fit as well as "The End" I apologize.)**

**Alice Cullen:**

All of us sat in the living room, staring at the letter. In Aro's old fashioned scroll read,

"Dearest Cullens,

I would like to formally invite you to the uniting of Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen and Marcus of the Volturi. I can assure you there will be especially assigned seats for all of you. I hope your grief is not too much, so you are able to see your mother one last time before she breaks all ties to your coven once and for all.

Thank you all for your patience,

Aro"

I threw the invitation into the fire and glowered as the hungry flames engulfed the parchment.

Everyone was silent for a long time before Emmett spoke up, "Well, are we going, like Aro said this may be our last time to see her before she's one of them."

"This may be our last time to see her, period," Jasper finished.

Rose nodded. "At least to make sure she's ok."

Jacob shrugged, but nodded. "I'm not opposed."

Edward smirked, "I'd be overjoyed, I believe is what you are really trying to say."

Jacob scowled and pushed Edward off the back of the couch, "Shut up, Bloodsucker! I told you to stay out of my head!"

Edward crashed to the floor laughing hysterically. I smiled and hoped Renesmee would be able to show Esme how well we're all handling everything. But, it is difficult sometimes, like when something needs sewn or cooked; it just doesn't look or feel right to have someone else doing it.

I nodded slowly and spoke when everything was quiet again, "Well, I suppose we'd better pack our bags. We have a plane to catch tomorrow. Rose and I need to hit the Italian boutiques beforehand. We have nothing good to wear!"

Jasper smiled and nodded as Emmett spoke up, "You heard the woman! Off to pack!"

**Sulpicia of the Volturi:**

It is a pity Athenodora and I cannot take our sister, Esme, outside. I feel it would help her tremendously. I can't stand to see such a lovely, blooming soul die of such cruelty. My husband has truly gone too far, this time. I knew of his hatred towards the Cullen family, but they have committed no crime by simply living peacefully among humans and adding a few members. I could never picture Esme committing any crime. I don't believe she has an evil bone in her body. She also seems to be incapable of hatred, an interesting trait for one who has lived through such horrific events.

When the three of us had gotten on the topic of our pasts, Esme was open enough to speak of her Charles with is, for which I am grateful. But, I felt it curious that when Athenodora asked Esme if she hated Charles for making her life a living hell, Esme did not respond as I had expected. She thought for a while then said, "I do not believe he is deserving of the word "hate." Hate is such a strong word and should only be used with an emotion of dislike beyond all other feelings. I love Charles. I always will, but I did not agree with his actions, so I fled for my child's safety. I do not believe he was capable of raising a child well. But if I had not gotten pregnant I would have stayed with him. Now, before you jump to conclusions, I do not love him as I did. He was not the same man after he began drinking which dampened my love for him, but he will always be a part of me as no one else was in my human life. It is a difficult concept and I myself don't always understand, but to answer your question, no. I don't hate him."

She was a curious creature as I said; Carlisle was truly blessed to have met her. Now that I've met her I see how well they must have matched. They were compassion and love, one of the same seed. It is a pity he died. I would do anything to bring him back for her, even for a moment, but alas that is not possible.

Athenodora gently tapped my shoulder, interrupting my thoughts. She looked upset which made me frown instantly. I was about to ask what was wrong, but she spoke first. "It's time, Sulpicia, time for the wedding."

We looked over at Esme, who looked up. Her eyes grew sadder, if that was possible. "Esme," I asked softly. She softly shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I promise," she said as she sat down at the vanity. "I just…wish there was another way, but if this is what my family needs, then so be it."

Athenodora looked down at her and softly applied a deep red lipstick to Esme's perfect lips. "Carlisle would be proud of you. I have no doubts."

And with that statement, Mrs. Cullen's calm and collected composure melted away and instead was replaced with the grief and pain she felt for her love. I couldn't feel more distraught watching the greatest love story in history, unravel, falling apart like an old book, never to be repaired again.

**Marcus of the Volturi:**

It was an hour until the wedding and I was pacing. Aro said it was a good sign, but I wasn't so sure. I eventually couldn't help myself and I walked up to the tower. I just needed to know she was ok. I know I'm not ok so I couldn't imagine how she feels currently knowing she's about to be remarried to a man she doesn't love.

My heart sunk as I heard her sobs clear down to the bottom of the steps. They were truly heart-wrenching sobs. Expressing that the bond she had with Carlisle was truly something special, truly one of a kind.

Sulpicia was trying to comfort her but even her gentle murmurs were lost in sobs, as she too was evoked by the passion of Mrs. Cullen's sorrow. I carefully knocked on the door to the room, after I had climbed the stairs. Athenodora opened the door and she tried to smile at me, but couldn't manage either. This I believe was going to be the saddest wedding in history.

Athenodora opened the door wider and let me in. I stepped inside the dreary room to find Esme perched at a vanity, a robe around her in wait for the dress, sobbing in Sulpicia's arms as Sulpicia cried with her. I slowly walked over and scooped Esme up in my arms and rocked her slowly, side to side. She was very light, too light for a vampire; I was officially going to demand a honeymoon for the purpose of getting some blood in her system. Athenodora quickly hugged Sulpicia. I could see that the three of them had gotten very close over the time Esme had been here or at least close enough to care. Although I suppose how do you not care and become closer when you're locked in a room together 24/7.

Esme tried desperately to stop her sobs as I rocked her, I would have made her continue to cry it out, but we had a wedding within an hour, probably much less now. Luckily her will power was enough to halt her cries for now and I softly stroked her hair and set her down on the ground, taking her face in my hands. "Esme, this arrangement is going to feel unbearable for you. I know. But, I, you, and your family need you to remember that this ceremony is only a piece of paper. Your name is Esme Anne Cullen, and always will be. I refuse to take that away from you. You're marriage to Carlisle was permanent. Your marriage to me is nothing but a scheme to save your family. You are Carlisle's wife and you will always be Carlisle's wife, alright?" I pleaded. She needed to hear the truth, even if it was bittersweet.

She nodded, true appreciation showing through her eyes as she looked into mine. "And you will always belong to Didyme. That much is certain," she said softly, breaking away every bit of peace I had in my being.

**Esme Cullen: **

I stood there for a moment after Marcus had left. He never realized how sweet and thoughtful he truly was. He and Carlisle honestly did have a lot in common.

Slowly I turned to Sulpicia, "Let's finish decorating me before my emotions get the best of me again," I said as I walked over to the vanity and sat in the chair. I could feel myself partially going catatonic, but I didn't fight it. I probably needed to be catatonic to go through with this without dying.

Athenodora quickly but carefully began reapplying my makeup while Sulpicia walked behind me and began working on my hair. I sat quietly letting them work. When they were finished I was breathtaking. I just wished Carlisle could see. "It's beautiful," I said softly as they stepped back.

Sulpicia smiled. "Thank you, just wait until you see your dress," her tone was soft, as if speaking to a small animal, and I suppose in a way she was. Athenodora carefully took out a beautiful white dress, splashed with black and torn a bit as if burnt on the hems. There were blood red roses running down the side from a sash around my waist, the same color as my lips. I could hear myself gasp.

Athenodora smiled a bit, "I thought you might like it. I figured it fit the occasion, being a wedding dress, yet not actually being a wedding dress. It's sort of a mixture," she said as she handed it to me, to put on.

I carefully did so and Athenodora zipped up the back and tied the sash as Sulpicia turned the floor length mirror towards me. It was unusual to see myself dressed in such a manner, the sweet heart neckline was beautiful, but not what I would have chosen personally. It was lovely though. No one could deny that my new sisters had wonderful taste. "Thank you," I whispered.

They simply smiled and linked arms with me leading me down the stairs and to the large closed doors to await my cue. I was given a bouquet of roses as red as the ones on my dress and I stroked their soft petals. I could hear a soft song begin to play and I shut my eyes, maybe if I didn't see my cue...

"Esme...it's time," I heard a soft voice say, one that I recognized instantly. My eyes flashed open.

"Rose!" I said in a rash whisper as I quickly hugged her trying desperately to keep my emotions in check. Edward appeared beside her and joined our embrace.

Rosalie smiled sadly, "We decided that Edward should be the one to walk you down the aisle and...give you away. He's known you the longest, and was the one who initiated yours and Carlisle's wedding, so..." her voice trailed off and I could tell she was fighting sobs.

"Oh, shh…shh!" I exclaimed and quickly wrapped her in my arms, but my cue came too quickly and she let go of me, letting Edward take her place. I looked up into Edward's eyes, seeing Carlisle. I could feel my lower lip shudder as I hugged him.

He carefully hugged me back and breathed in deeply, "I love you Esme, remember that."

"I love you too, all of you, I will always be thinking of you all," I replied softly.

He nodded softly and leaned down to kiss my cheek before linking arms with me and beginning to lead me down the aisle at the sound of the proper song.

The doors opened as Edward slowly walked down the aisle with me. I looked to my right seeing my family, Emmett, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Renesmee, Jacob, and Rosalie joining them. The only one that was missing was Carlisle. Oh, Carlisle. I could feel a sob catch in my throat as his face appeared all too vividly in my mind, reminding me that he was no longer here with me, and would never be here with me for the rest of eternity.

Edward gently squeezed my hand, which still had my wedding ring from Carlisle on it. I looked up at Edward as we stopped at the altar. He slowly got down on one knee and carefully removed the wedding ring from my finger, looking as if he was going to cry. Then he carefully placed it in a small velvet box and shut it. I doubled over, almost falling into him. Emmett quickly grabbed me. I hadn't even seen him get up. I felt as if I couldn't breathe, although I knew I was breathing heavily.

I watched as Edward took a beautiful gold box with a red rose engraved in it and opened it revealing to me a pile of ashes that I knew were of my husband. I reached out and touched them; they felt soft and warm, much like he was. It took everything I had not to lose it right there. Then Edward set the box with my wedding ring on a dish and suddenly lit it on fire, I cried out and reached for it, but Emmett held me back with little difficulty.

After a few minutes I realized that the even though the box had turned to ashes there was still a piece left, my ring. Carefully he took it and set it in the box of ashes along with another ring, Carlisle's wedding ring.

Edward handed me the box and kissed my cheek once again. His symbol meaning more than words could express as he handed me to Marcus.

The vows went by as a blur, my family sitting as sorrowful as if at a funeral, but with them there I found the strength to say "I do." I needed to keep them safe. No matter how painful this was for me, it would keep them safe.

Suddenly I heard the priest say, "You may now kiss the bride" and my eyes quickly looked up at Marcus. He was watching me intently. Then he leaned down, his breath caressing mine and he whispered, "I'm so sorry," before softly pressing his lips to mine.


	14. Chapter 13

**Immortal Tears**

**Chapter 13**

**Marcus of the Volturi: **

She broke once our lips met. Although, I didn't expect anything else. Her body began to tremble and she began to cry softly into my chest as I held her and rocked her softly. I could feel Aro's piercing gaze as he glared at Esme. Her reaction was not what he wanted, but it was what he should have expected. I knew that the bond between her and Carlisle was indestructible. I told Aro the same information, but clearly it had gone in one ear and out the other.

Frowning, I carefully sat down on the steps with her. She moved away a bit trying to stop crying, but I kept her against my side. She needed to cry. I looked up at Felix and he nodded before he started to shoo the vampires in the audience away and into the reception.

I watched as everyone left, Edward was the last to leave, but eventually he too left. Then I slowly started to rock her again. Even after ten minutes her sobs stayed, full of heart wrenching pain.

Eventually my heart couldn't take it any longer, so I gently spoke to her and stroked her hair, "Esme, your family is waiting to see you. They need to see that everything will be ok, dispite the fact that you're leaving them. It's what Carlisle would want."

She looked up at me and nodded a bit, forcing her sobs to subside. "You're absolutly right, Marcus. I'm sorry."

"It's nothing to appoligize for, my dear."

She nodded and stood up, smoothing out her dress. "Well, let's go into the reception and gag over cake," she said smiling softly through the pain.

I had never wanted Aro or Edward's power this much before, but right now I wanted nothing else other than to know what she was thinking, so I could help her. Her mind and body were both too weak to survive here. Maybe that was Aro's plan, put Mrs. Cullen through as much turmoil as possible and then kill her after making her witness what I feared. I needed someone to make sure that wouldn't happen. I may not love Mrs. Cullen like I do Didyme, but I don't want her to simply be a sacrifice if I can help it. Carlisle would have my head put on a platter in a moment, and I don't blame him. I will do the same when I find the vampire who killed my lovely Didyme.

Either way, I need someone here who can watch out for her while my back is turned, someone who can do something about it. The wives are lovely and caring, but they are as coddled as newborn kittens. They wouldn't be able to fight if it became necessary.

But, a Cullen would.

**Edward Cullen: **

When Marcus and Esme arrived, the Volturi were enjoying their refreshments while my family and I stayed in a corner. I watched as my mother walked in, standing tall, filling the shoes of a leader that Carlisle set out for her. I couldn't believe this had happened. I was still in partial shock. Bella carefully took my hand in hers and I looked down at her.

Her golden eyes were pools of sorrow that I would have loved to take away, but I knew I couldn't. It wasn't until Aro began talking that I looked away.

"We've gathered here today to celebrate the unity of our dearest Marcus and Esme, now in symbol, since as vampires we do not eat a cake, you two shall drink the blood from this cup and dance. You two will make wonderful partners," Aro said smiling as he handed Esme the cup.

I watched as her body went ridged as she looked into the liquid, then I could smell it. It wasn't animal blood, but human blood. My eyes widened and she lifted the cup up to her mouth and poured some in her mouth. Rose cried out and I stepped forward just as Esme spat out all of the blood she had in her mouth into Aro's face. Then she threw the cup to the ground and snarled at Aro. "I will when you get me something suitable to drink!" She exclaimed. The room stood still. Everyone immediately stopped and was frozen on the spot, all eyes turned to Esme and Aro, half in fear and the other half in curiosity.

Aro scowled. "Esme, I should just kill your family now!" He hissed. "But that would be waste of talent. Maybe I should have simply taken them in your place, you worthless piece of scum!" His voice was so full of hatred it took everything I had not to cover my ears to it's vile sound.

Esme simply snarled, "I'd rather you kill us all then take my children into your cruel hand! Their pain and suffering isn't worth it!"

Aro smirked, "Of course not, Mrs. Cullen." He began to walk around her in a circle, then another, then another, slowly getting closer until he placed his hands on her bare shoulders from behind her. Esme snarled and tried to turn to face him, but she was too weak to fight his hands.

Smiling, Aro then looked over at my family and I. "You now have an option. You can spare your mother's life and join forces with me..." He paused and smiled a bitter sweet smile before moving his hands to her head and kicking Esme behind her knees, causing her to fall. Emmett snarled and stepped forward. "Or, you can leave now and your mother will never see the light of day... or this." Suddenly I could see what he intended to show Alice and I after the reception, making me gasp. I saw a blonde man in a prison cell, but it was no ordinary man. Alice and I stepped forward.

"You monster!" Alice screeched! All Aro did was smile as he tightened his grip on Esme's face.

I jumped forward, but Esme's voice stopped me from approaching any further. "Edward! No! Let him take me! You're free lives aren't worth mine! Don't imprison yourselves to keep me alive!"

My heart shattered. She hoped she would join Carlisle. I knew she hoped she would join Carlisle, but Alice and I knew she wouldn't if she died. I looked over at Alice and she looked back at me and nodded. After all those years of Esme sacrificing herself for our love and happiness, it was the least we could do to make the sacrifice for her, in hopes of the impossible. But even the impossible can be possible at points. I looked down at Esme as Alice and I approached. Her eyes grew sorrowful, "No, don't...please," she begged. Alice and I shook our heads and smiled softly at each other.

"No, Alice and I would feel better if we joined you. What's a family if we don't stick together," Alice said as she smiled at our mother sadly.

"Please, no…." Esme's voice was pleading, but she was silenced by Aro's hands around her neck. Emmett stepped forward.

"We will all join you. But, under one condition. Everyone who wishes to is free to hunt animals for blood instead of humans. After all, Carlisle would have wanted us all to stick together," Emmett said softly and looked back at Rosalie.

I was just about ready to tell him the truth when Aro cleared his throat and tightened his grip on Esme's neck making it crack. I jumped and pressed my lips together.

Aro smiled at Alice and I, "This is our little secret….is it not?" He asked as his eyes flicked to the cracks in Esme's neck. Alice and I nodded silently, watching Esme.

"Aro, will Grandma Esme still have to stay in the tower?" I heard my daughter ask. Aro smiled and took a step towards Renesmee. Everyone in my family tensed and got in a position to spring. Aro gave us all a pointed look, but stopped.

"Of course, Renesmee. She's Marcus' wife, so she must stay with my wife and Cauis' wife in the tower. Plus, I'm not in the mood to hear of revolts against my coven quite yet." He looked back at Esme scowling and she hissed at him. Marcus quickly grabbed her and tried to calm her. I watched them for a bit. He really wasn't such a bad man; none of the Volturi were, except Aro, who just so happened to be the leader of them all. If only I could get rid of him and him alone….maybe Jane too. Then this whole mess could be fixed. But, only then which is why this is difficult. Sure, if we found a way to escape it may leave us peace for a week or so, but it wouldn't leave us with lasting peace and lasting peace was what my family needed the most. But, lasting peace would take a miracle, a miracle even Carlisle would have trouble providing.


	15. Chapter 14

**Immortal Tears**

**Chapter 14**

**Carlisle Cullen:**

It was unbearable sitting here in this prison cell. But, Esme's life was on the line. I couldn't cause her death. It would be the death of me. Aro had made it clear that if I stepped foot out of this cell without permission, Esme's life would be instantly over.

Unfortunatly, it didn't make it any easier to stay here, knowing everything she was going through just above my head. Marcus was kind enough to come down and give me reports every night. I couldn't be more grateful that my darling Esme was in his hands.

I looked up as I heard Marcus approching my cell, but there were two other sets of foot steps following him. I recognized their scents immediatly, Edward and Alice! I jumped up and smiled as I saw my daughter running towards me. "Carlisle!" She cried out and tried to hug me through the bars of the cell. I tried my best to pull her to me, but the bars restricted me.

"Alice! Edward! What are you two doing here?" I asked in awe.

Edward smiled a bit, "We decided that family should stick together."

Marcus scoffed, "And that Esme should stay in one peice for another day." Edward shoot Marcus a deadly look, aparently he'd been planing on keeping this from me.

I looked over at Marcus, he seemed upset. "What happened Marcus?" I asked, although I knew I probably didn't want to hear the answer.

He sighed. "You should be proud of her. She was given a cup of human blood, to drink to our marriage. She put the blood in her mouth and promptly spat it out at Aro. Almost causing her immediate death. I would be delivering poor news today if your children hadn't decided to join the Voturi...all of them."

I frowned a bit turning to Edward. "You all are here?"

He nodded. "Of our own accord."

"Do you all know I'm here?" I asked curious.

Edward nodded, "Aro told them all as soon as Esme left the reception hall. She's the only one in the castle that doesn't know."

I sighed softly, "How is she?" I turned to look at Marcus, who looked at the floor.

I shut my eyes and tried to breathe deeply in hopes of calming myself.

Marcus spoke up after a moment, "She's still locked in the tower, luckily Emmett has been able to hunt for her. Renesmee is in the tower with her, so she's been crying less, but I think it's only because Renesmee is there. Otherwise she'd be no better. Of anything she's worse now that the rest of the family is here. I don't know how much longer she'll be able to take this, Carlisle," he said softly.

I nodded. "Thank you, for trying to help her, " I softly replied. "You've been a great friend."

We all looked up as another set of footsteps joined us, it was Bella, carrying Renesmee. I could feel my silent heart jump as they approached me, Bella looked as if she would be crying if she were human. "I was given permission to bring Renesmee down here to you for a bit. Aro want you to see what a "fine line" Esme is walking."

I frowned as Renesmee placed her hand on my cheek showing me what happened.

_Esme was sitting on the edge of a small bed as Renesmee lied there, softly humming to her grandaughter as Renesmee slowly began to fall asleep. The other two wives were laughing and dancing in the background. The room seemed brighter, more peaceful than what I thought it would be. _

_ But the peace of the room was interrupted as Aro walked in with Caius and Marcus following behind him. Renesmee sat up as Esme stood and the wives stopped dancing to look over. The three men walked straight towards my wife and Aro stopped in front of her. _

_ "My dearest Esme, how are you?" he asked smiling of false sweetness. _

_ She frowned and side-stepped so they would be away from Renesmee. "What do you want?" Her voice was no nonsence, I couldn't remember a situation in our past where she had ever used a tone like that. It was upsetting._

_ Aro simply smiled and pressed his hands together, "My dear, you and Marcus have yet to plan a honeymoon."_

_ "I don't want one. I don't need one," she replied quickly and crossed her arms over her chest. _

_ "But, my dear, I've found the perfect place for you two to get to know each other!" He said excitedly. His tone was sickening._

_ Esme turned away and faced the wall, refusing to comply. Aro grabbed her shoulders and spoke softly in her ear. "Isle Esme."_

_ Suddenly, Esme snapped and the kind, loving wife that I had turned into a tornado slamming Aro against the wall his neck in her hand. "NO! NO ONE IS TO TOUCH THAT ISLAND!" She screamed at him before letting her hand fall along with her head, slowly starting to cry._

_ Aro took this moment and grabbed her, forcing her against the brick wall with such force the rocks began to crack. "Do you want your family alive, Mrs. Cullen? Because at this rate I will have to start picking them off one by one as this kind of behaviour persists. Maybe I'll start with the youngest," he said snidely as he turned to Renesmee. Letting Esme go to grab our grandaughter's face._

_ Esme jumped forward! "NO! I'll go! I'll go! Please! Leave her alone!" She begged, getting on her knees before him. Aro smiled, but I could tell it was forced. _

_ "The plane leaves tomorrow," he said before he walked out, Caius following suit. Marcus stayed behind for a moment and looked over at Esme as she hugged Renesmee tightly, trying to confort the frightened girl. _

The vision suddenly ended and my knees caved. I sat against the wall of the cell, my head in my hands. "Marcus, what does Aro want with a honeymoon?" I growled. He could be such a sick and demented man. I almost couldn't stand it, but I had to.

Marcus looked at the ground. "Carlisle..."

I snarled and looked up at Marcus, "You are not to touch her!"

He quickly shook his head, "No, that's not what he wants with the honeymoon. It's a chance to get his weakened prey away from her family, so I can...take care of her."

"You mean..kill her!" I jumped to my feet, panic surging through my body. It took everything I had in my being not to jump out of the cell right then and there.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle," he consulted. I slowly slumped against the wall, whatever was I to do. Aro would obviously know if Marcus hadn't killed her, with a simple touch of the hand. There seemed like no other way.

The sadness in the room was overwhelming. Then Marcus spoke. His voice was sad but he smiled softly at me and the rest of my family. "Don't worry. No one in your family will die. I will make sure of that, and so will Esme," he said as he slowly began to leave the room, but stopped and turned to me, "Esme really does love you though. She would want you to know...just in case. " he said softly before leaving.

I could feel my heart breaking at the thought of Esme being no more. She was truly my only reason for exisiting. Edward looked down at me, meeting my eyes. Neither of us spoke. I don't think I could bear the thought of comfort right now. Not when my wife would be giving herself away for our sakes. I just couldn't bear it. This wasn't happening. Please, God...please.


	16. Chapter 15

**Immortal Tears**

**Chapter 15**

**Jane of the Volturi:**

I walked into Aro's study to find him fuming. "Aro?"

"I cannot believe her! She's disastrous to my plans! She continuously agrees to do everything!" Aro exclaimed at knocked over a pile of books that were placed on his desk.

"Isn't that what you want? I mean the more strain you put on Esme, the more strain you put on Carlisle and eventually he'll come out of that cell and we can destroy him! I still don't understand why you've waited to destroy them; we could get rid of them all right now!" I stated sharply. I was never informed of his plans anymore! It was as if he didn't trust me anymore.

He slowly shook his head. "No, we need to wait."

"But, why do we need to wait! I'm tired of waiting and watching our power slip away!" I snarled at him.

"Jane, we need to wait so that our actions don't appear to be simply for power purposes. Remember how we dealt with the Romanians. We need to spread the thought that the Cullens are the ones in the wrong...not us," he replied.

"And how do you propose we make them seem in the wrong," I asked crossing my arms over my chest. The Cullen's have become something of hero's within the past couple years, and us the "bad guys."

"Well, what I'm counting on isn't occurring. I was hoping that at the mention of Isle Esme, that Esme would become angry and attack me, which happened. But, I was expecting her to stick to her original decision and not decide to go, once I mentioned attacking Renesmee. She would be the one to blame for Renesmee's death if she hadn't agreed. This would strike a chord with Bella and Edward. Then, Carlisle would appear if Esme was suddenly in serious danger of her own children, which would issue a domino effect. But, of course, Mrs. Cullen decided to be a docile, wonderful grandmother and sacrifice herself for the wellbeing of the rest of her family," He ranted as he sat down in his chair.

I nodded slowly. Finally I understand the plan. We stayed there for a little while thinking about what to do, when after a few moments I slowly smiled, "Maybe I can help."

Aro took my hand, and then slowly smiled.

**Esme Cullen: **

I sat there my head in my hands once Renesmee had fallen asleep. "I don't know what came over me. I've never snapped at anyone like that. I should apologize." I stated softly.

Sulpicia walked over slowly and rested a hand on my shoulder. "No, you shouldn't. Of anything you need to slap him, Esme. He should have never suggested such an idea, let alone threaten your granddaughter after you declined his inhumane proposal."

"I'll hang him from the roof if he makes you go Esme! I can't stand the thought of you sitting on that island with Marcus. Neither of you deserve to have to sit there wallowing in grief. Your island is supposed to be peaceful, happy, not a death trap." Suddenly Athenodora froze and looked at Sulpicia, her eyes wide.

Sulpicia returned her gaze, "No! Say it isn't so!"

"I'm not positive but..."

"He couldn't! He wouldn't!""

"Excuse me, but please, Renesmee is trying to sleep!" I softly scolded.

"I'm sorry, Esme," Sulpicia replied, her eyes never leaving Athenodora's.

I watched them for a bit then looked at the ground. I understood their worry for my life, but to be honest I wouldn't be opposed to death. I would finally be with Carlisle. Slowly, I got up to pack. Sulpicia broke first, "Esme! Please don't go! I couldn't bear to know you'd never come back!" She cried as she collapsed at my feet. I quickly moved away. There was no way I could be composed when I was to leave if my emotions got the best of me.

"You two will need to keep Renesmee safe for me. I worry more for the safety of my children than anything else. Hopefully if Aro can successfully take Carlisle and I out of the picture, he'll leave the rest of my family alone," I said softly.

Athenodora nodded. "We certainly will," she said as she walked over to assume my position, perched on Renesmee's bed, stroking my granddaughter's hair.

"When Renesmee asks you why I never come back, tell her the truth. She's a bright girl and will understand," I instructed. Sulpicia nodded and slowly helped me pack for my fake honeymoon.

"It will be nice to see him again," I thought out loud.

Sulpicia looked up at me as if to say something, but then she shook her head instead. "You're a gracious mother to throw your life away for your children. I will see to it they are set free."

Sulpicia never failed to say a phrase full of meaning. It was only moments later I was hugging her and Athenodora goodbye. After a few moments of thought I decided to let Renesmee sleep. Sleep was a peaceful place, and she was one of the only ones who could enjoy it. Why not let her cherish it?

**Carlisle Cullen:**

I didn't want to be a sitting duck any longer. Fear and frustration were far beyond slashing through my heart for my wife and family's sake. If Esme is to die I must prevent it….but I can't. Marcus told me no one would die if he can prevent it and me stepping foot out of this cell is Esme's instant death. Aro made that clear.

"Carlisle…" Edward said uncertainly. He had been sitting with me for a while. Although he couldn't read my mind he knew me well enough to know what was going through it. "Marcus does have a plan. He won't tell anyone just in case Aro decides to uncover anything from any of us. But, he wouldn't let anything happen to Esme. His only worry is the rest of us in the castle."

I nodded, feeling a little better but my heart still ached. I missed my Esme and I wanted to see her safe, right now more than anything. I looked down at my wedding ring and softly stroked the band. I could feel sobs trying to tear their way through my chest. "Edward," I whispered, "I miss her, more than anything else in the world. She was always stronger than I was, no matter how much she would say otherwise. I would never be able to live without her, yet she is still able to find the strength to protect the rest of you, even at the cost of her life without me."

"She hopes that she'll meet you again, if she does die. She sees it as an added bonus to protecting the rest of our lives," Edward said softly.

At his words a single sob snuck out of my chest and I pressed my hands against my eyes. "Edward, will you promise me something?" I asked softly.

He watched me sadly for a while before nodding. "Of course, father."

"If finding me is Esme's dying wish, then if she dies I want you to kill me as well. I was never able to give her the child she wanted more than anything so I can only hope that I will be able to find her in death, pray God will be merciful," I requested.

Edward was silent, but I knew he would if it became clear that Esme was gone from this world due to the failure of Marcus's plan.

Suddenly I could hear the voice of an angel above me. It was Esme, saying her last goodbyes. It took everything I had not to cry out to her, so I cherished the sound of her voice as Edward left, leaving me to cry in peace. I could only hope that my titanium wife would be able to save our family while I could do nothing other than sit here and pray.


	17. Chapter 16

**Immortal Tears**

**Chapter 16**

**Rosalie Hale:**

I watched from Emmett's side as Esme came down the steps from the tower. She smiled at all of us, as if everything was fine. I would have believed her too if I didn't know her as well as I did. She was still too hungry. Emmett tried to get her as fed as possible, but clearly Aro hadn't fed her at all while she was here. At least she'll be able to eat at Isle Esme, if she even gets there. Marcus warned all of us to pretend we didn't know what was supposed to occur when she arrived at Isle Esme, but it was difficult seeing her, for what may be the last time. What was more difficult was knowing that Carlisle was directly under our feet, while our mother had no clue he was there.

She was probably hoping to be reunited with him in death, but she never would be. I could feel sobs trying to push their way through my chest, but I tried my best to hold them back. Esme needed me to be strong and if she is to die today, then I will do my best to help my brother lead this family in the direction it should go, even if it's down into hell. That is a choice I am willing to make.

I turned my head as Aro walked into the room; Esme had just reached the bottom of the steps. "Esme my dear, are you ready? Your plane is waiting," he said is a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes, just give me a moment to say "goodbye" to my children," she said as she moved toward Jasper at her right.

"I don't believe that will be necessary, Esme. You'll see them all soon enough," replied Aro as Esme collapsed to the floor at Jane's entrance into the room. I jumped to my mother's aid as she clutched her stomach, her other hand crumbling stone beneath her as she cried out once.

"That's enough!" cried Edward as he approached Aro as he walked into the room, probably from speaking with Carlisle. "You may take her away, just stop hurting her like that!"

Aro smiled and gestured to Jane. Esme shut her eyes and relaxed herself into me for a moment, but feeling her small form resting against mine for comfort tore my heart in half. I quickly hugged her while I still could my body shaking with the sobs I'd been holding back. "Goodbye, Mom," I choked out as she was pulled away from me and I looked up to see her pained face, her arm extended out to me as if to pull me close one last time, but Felix tore her away within moments and she was gone. I'd never wanted her here more.

**Esme Cullen:**

I couldn't help but cry as Marcus and I were transported to my island. Jane went as well, probably to commit the deed if Marcus could not. I felt as if I'd already died, leaving my children to fend for themselves. At the time I'd felt it was a fool proof plan to keep them all safe, but now that I'm gone I've realized I've simply left them all in the heart of danger without Carlisle or I to help them. I needed to get back, but I was already on the road to death, my island only a mile away. I could see it from where I was sitting beside Marcus.

As we docked I looked over at Marcus. He looked back at me, "It's just like you drew it."

I nodded and smiled sadly, "Carlisle made me stand here for the longest time. He wanted me to remember everything. He did well, now I can't forget."

Marcus nodded; he appeared to be deep in thought as he grabbed our two bags and carried them to the house. Jane followed a ways behind us as we slowly walked to the house.

The door to the lovely house Carlisle had had built for us opened easily, as if welcoming me. It felt wrong to be here without him. "Esme, why don't you freshen up, relax for a moment," Marcus suggested.

I nodded and went upstairs with my bag to the bathroom that overlooked the ocean. I looked out the small window and watched the waves crash onto the shore. They were gentle, flowing, moving softly with the trees as they swayed back and forth in the breeze. Everything seemed so peaceful, easy. To die here tonight would be easy. The moon was peeking through the trees, greeting me. The world would simply freeze and I would be with my Carlisle. I would be reunited with love and the glorious warm feeling that came with it. I shut my eyes, picturing his face. I missed him more than anything; it would be so simple to just surrender, so…_so_ easy.

But I couldn't bring myself to comply with "easy." To live may be harder, but it was necessary. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked up to the stars, "I'm sorry Carlisle, but I know you understand." I simply couldn't leave our children to die, at least without a fight. So with that I started rummaging for a hair-tie. I put my hair in a bun then slipped off my shoes. If I had known I would be in battle I would have dressed in something a little more appropriate for fighting than a sundress. At least I was able to put my hair up.

When I stepped out of the room I was ready. I went down the stairs and smiled at Marcus. He frowned, "Esme?"

Jane smiled at me, "You seem happy to die, Mrs. Cullen."

"Well, Jane dear. I will get to see my dearest Carlisle if I die," I replied.

Jane smiled sweetly as she approached me kneeling me down for easy access to my head, "Well, isn't that a lovely way to think about it?" she asked as she moved her hands to wrap around my head.

I quickly grabbed her legs and pulled on them, causing her to lose her footing and fall to the floor on her behind. "Yes dear, but then I wouldn't be able to protect my children. So, I'd rather live."

Jane hissed and she snarled as she shot up to face me, "You stupid, Cullen! What is it with you all, working to help one another! You all should just die!" she hissed before lunging at me. I was prepared and blocked her advance with my hands keeping her away from me as best as possible.

She snarled louder, "Aro should have destroyed you and your husband a long time ago! We should have defeated you while we could have years ago! You filthy pests!" she growled as she used my hands against me flinging me out the glass door into the sand outside the house.

"You fool! At least you are no match for my powers, it's too bad you don't have one of your own!" she snarled as she smiled her devilish smile at me causing my body to fall into a painful spell as she approached.

**Marcus of the Volturi**:

My plan to "kill" Mrs. Cullen out of Jane's sight and send her back to Volterra on her own was clearly void. I stood stunned as Esme attacked Jane, there were few who were brave enough to attack Jane, even fewer outside the Volturi, all of which would have used a power in order to help them defeat her. But no, Mrs. Cullen just jumped into the deep end, in a suicide mission to defeat Jane. I cringed as I heard Esme cry out in pain as Jane used her power against Esme. I growled at Jane as she approached Esme as Esme tried to get up to fight, but her body was too weak and encased with pain to move more then she tried.

I just couldn't let her go like this. I jumped onto Jane and flung her into a tree, releasing Esme from her pain. Jane hissed and turned her gift of pain onto me as Esme grabbed her neck, causing Jane to concentrate on her instead of me.

Jane grabbed Esme's leg and tossed her to the ground stepping on Esme's stomach to keep her down. I could hear Esme's rock solid skin cracking under the force, but that didn't keep her from attacking Jane again. Esme tried to grab Jane's hand to fling her over her head but Jane was too strong and kept Esme under her foot without easing up.

Snarling I ran at her and barreled her over. Jane grabbed me as she screeched her hands snaking around my neck cracking it, but not before Esme could pull her off me. I was stunned as Esme paused, halting her attack on Jane. "Jane, please. Join me. Help me get back to Volterra so I can protect my children. You're not a bad person, you don't have to be," Esme pleaded.

But Jane just snarled, "You _are_ a stupid Cullen! Who do you think I am to give you all a fourth chance! I'd sooner die then let you go back to your family. But, I don't think we'll have to worry too much. You'll both be dead within moments. Marcus, I'll kill out of mercy and to complete the plan. I'm tired of seeing you mop around all day and Esme," Jane addressed with a smirk, "I'll kill you out of hate. Carlisle is alive and in Volterra. He always was, but you were so easy to manipulate while he was "dead." Aro plans to kill you so Carlisle will willingly turn himself over. It will also appear that you killed Marcus for me when I return with nothing but his Volturi pendent. Oh, what a shame. Who would have thought Aro killing Didyme would have come in such handy," she said with a smirk.

"Aro killed….Didyme?" I asked in shock. That couldn't be so. She was his sister. He was compassionate towards her. He cared about her.

"He got tired of you doting over her; you stopped paying attention to what really mattered, Marcus. It really is a shame that you both are to die this way. I'll be sure to tell Carlisle he should have given you combat lessons, Esme. You're as clumsy as a kitten. If your children are this easy they'll be dead in a heartbeat," Jane said as if it were no big deal.

Esme hissed menacingly. "That's enough, Jane," Esme said softly.

"Just remember Jane, there is two of us and one of you," I noted to her.

Jane smiled sweetly, "Not for long." Then she lunged at me full force, enough to knock me down and keep me there without any hope of escape, other than Carlisle's angel.

**Esme Cullen**:

I launched onto Jane and ripped her off Marcus. She grabbed me by the shoulders and held me down as I screeched in pain due to her power, luckily she was lynched off of me by Marcus who grabbed her and smashed her face against a rock near the edge of the house.

Snarling she flung her hand back and trapped Marcus against the rock before spinning to me and launching herself at me grabbing me by the waist and squeezing. I could feel myself breaking to shards but I quickly used my fist to smash a crack into her head. It pained me to inflict any real pain on her, but I had to in order to protect my family.

Luckily Marcus was instantly beside me and he grabbed Jane by the neck and pulled with force causing her neck to snap and I looked away before I could see the decapitation.

I quickly ran inside and grabbed a lighter tossing it back to Marcus, who seemed to gladly bring an end to Jane.

I looked at the time and gasped. It had been two hours since we'd arrived, which meant we'd been gone two hours too long. "Marcus, we need to get back to Volterra!" I cried. He nodded and we were instantly on the move, back to the godforsaken prison my family was trapped in.


	18. Chapter 17

Immortal Tears

Chapter 17

**Rosalie Hale:**

As soon as Esme was gone, we all prepared ourselves for death, clearly she would be dead within hours and we would not be far behind her. Emmett and I had said our goodbyes and I was traveling up the stairs to where the wives were kept, alone. Emmett begged to come with me, but this was something I needed to do on my own. The wives would be more hesitant to expose information if my husband were with me, than if Esme's daughter came by herself. Not many people can spend any amount of time with my mother and not love her to an extent; maybe they would be merciful to my request.

When I knocked on the door Sulpicia answered immediately, opening the door a crack. Her red eyes looked me over from the crack in the door then she opened it completely. "Is there a reason you've come Rosalie?" she asked softly. Her voice was clearly upset.

"Yes, I have a very serious question to ask you. Unfortunately it's a question that you could get in trouble for answering." I kept my voice soft like Esme would have in this situation, trying to keep the anxiety out of my voice.

Athenodora smiled, "You know Rosalie, I live for trouble," she replied.

I smiled, feeling a bit more confident at their approval. "I was wondering who my family should try to take out first. We are prepared to fight your coven if the need arises and Edward and I need to know who the most dangerous would be."

Sulpicia frowned, "That is a very serious question my dear."

I could feel my smile fading as Sulpicia continued, "But, lucky for you I made a promise to your mother, to get you out of here. So, my vote would be getting rid of the shape shifter. She can look like your mother which makes her very dangerous; Aro will likely try to use her against you as he did against Alice's visions. Then go for his shield, she's the blond."

Then Athenodora piped in, "If they aren't there, go for the guard, specifically Alec, he had such a nasty power."

I nodded. "Thank you. That is valuable information. I really appreciate the fact that you kept my mother company while she was locked in here. I may be ignorant of many things in this castle but she wouldn't have made it without you two, that is for certain."

The two wives smiled, "Thank you for saying so. It was a pleasure to have her with us. We just wish it had been over…happier circumstances," Sulpicia replied.

I nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

**Esme Cullen:**

Marcus and I drove the boat as fast as it would go, leaving all luggage behind us. I refused to let anything slow us down. We needed to get to Volterra as soon as possible before anything could happen to my children.

"Dear God please make this plane move faster!" I moaned resting my head in my hands. Marcus softly rubbed my back.

"I want nothing more. The sooner I can get my hands around that piece of scum's neck the sooner I'll be happy," Marcus growled.

I shook my head, "Please don't talk about death. I can't bear to think about it right now," I pleaded.

Marcus was silent for a few moments as the plane's engine hummed. I shut my eyes and rubbed my temples. "Esme, did you really expect Jane to join you when you asked her to?" Marcus asked me.

I shook my head. "No, but I was hoping she would. I didn't want to hurt her."

"Are you sure you're sane Mrs. Cullen?" He asked.

I frowned and looked up at him. "No, why?"

"Because no sane person in their right mind would feel that way about a murderer," he replied.

"Everyone does what they do for a reason, Marcus. I couldn't fathom wanting to kill someone simply for a poor choice, or a moment of bad judgment," I said softly.

He shook his head, "If Aro killed Carlisle, would you be able to forgive him?"

I thought about this for a moment before replying, "Yes, but….it would be difficult. More difficult than forgiving most, but if it comes down to it tonight I will be able."

Marcus smiled softly, "Esme you are no vampire. Carlisle is right in using the term angel. I know of no other person who can love even her enemies in the unconditional way you do."

I softly shook my head. "I am no angel. I have still killed more people than I care to remember."

Marcus looked over at me, "So you are able to forgive even the most ruthless murderer, but you cannot forgive yourself for a few human and vampire kills?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I am my own worst enemy. No one's wrong actions can ever outshine all of my mistakes and the pain they have caused others."

He nodded softly and sighed. "Well, I can assure you Esme. If I were to forgive anyone in the world for their wrong doings…..it would be you."

I looked up at him meeting his eyes, they were sad, as if giving up. I could hear the flight attendant announcing our arrival in Italy.

"Esme, it has been a pleasure flying with you today, you can be assured that I will stand behind you among your children as you lead them," He said softly, with such honesty that it broke my heart.

"Thank you, Marcus. You are a true friend."

**Rosalie Hale:**

Almost seven hours later Aro called all of my family together to meet him in the throne room. I slowly walked next to Edward. We looked at each other solemnly. It was undoubtedly our time to fight. Our mother was dead, our father was unable to do anything but sit and wait, and everything was crashing down on our shoulders each step closer to the door.

At least my brother and I had been able to inform the others of our battle techniques. As if they would come in handy.

I took a deep breath as Edward pushed open the door, leading all of us into the room, where I could see Aro and the Volturi guard waiting. Just as Sulpicia said there were two extra bodies, a blond and one who look impeccably like my mother.

"I'm so glad you all came," Aro said softly. He smiled as if delighted to see us, Edward simply growled.

"Aro, why don't you just get it over with? It's clear we hardly stand a chance," my brother claimed. His claim was true, but we still hoped to go down swinging.

"Well, if you would prefer instantaneous deaths I'm sure I can manage. Although are you sure you wouldn't want to join us, Edward….Alice? You two could be of so much use to me." Aro asked looking at the two of us he valued.

Edward and Alice both snarled angrily, clearly not interested.

Aro simply sighed. "Then I suppose I shouldn't postpone this any longer. Felix?" He asked as he motioned for Felix to begin taking us out.

Suddenly the door to the throne room was flung open and our mother, Esme circled her family and stood between us and our immediate death. Aro motioned for Felix to pause. "Esme?" he sounded surprised at our mother's arrival. Then he looked to Marcus as his former brother stood beside Edward, behind Esme. "How is it that you are still alive my dearest Esme?" He asked.

Esme replied simply. "Why Aro, I'm surprised that you doubt my will to protect my family at all costs."

Aro growled as he changed the subject, "Marcus, why don't you stand next to your new wife."

Marcus smiled and didn't move. "Because she is not my wife. She is the wife of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, can't you tell?"

Aro scowled and approached Esme, standing directly in front of her. "You drive my patients. I look forward to seeing you _**burn**_."

Our mother simply smiled, "I wish I could say the same, dear. But alas I cannot."


	19. Chapter 18

**Immortal Tears**

**Chapter 18**

**Esme Cullen:**

I could feel my family watching me as Aro contemplated what to do, how to respond to my words. I could feel my boys' energy radiating through the room, dying to attack the Volturi, but I couldn't allow that. It would be lethal.

Aro looked up and smiled softly, "Why Marcus, where are you going?"

Marcus didn't reply and I didn't look back to give Aro any greater advantage then what he already had. If Marcus was leaving I suppose I would just have to trust him, at least he wouldn't get hurt.

My gaze didn't leave Aro as he smiled down at me and walked up to stand directly in front of me. Emmett and Jasper's snarls grew louder.. "Well, that makes this battle easier. Right, Alec?" He asked as he gently stroked my cheek. I growled and just as the door to the room reopened and everything went black.

**Carlisle Cullen:**

"Esme!" I cried as I watched her form crumble in front of Aro. I quickly dashed over and scooped her up in my arms, it took everything I had not to take her away and abandon the rest of my family. I would never have been able to forgive myself, but it was simply so hard to resist. I hadn't seen her in as fragile of a state as this since 1911 and I never wanted to go back to that day. "Esme listen to me! I'm right here! Don't leave me!" I pleaded, but she didn't move, her eyes shut as if asleep, her eyebrows knit together as if having a nightmare.

Aro chuckled, "Oh, Carlisle. You're such a fool. She cannot see, hear, smell, or feel anything due to my Alec. She is dead to the world, but in a moment she will be permanently. Although I suppose I can have some fun beforehand. Hm…Isis, why don't you take care of Marcus, while the rest of the guard just slaughters them all?"

My eyes widened as I woman who looked similar to Esme stepped forward, "Of course, Aro," she replied, but Marcus hissed from Edward's side.

"The Cullen's can take all of you on, this will be an easy win for them," Marcus growled. But the words he spoke were false. It would not be an easy win for my family, so I stood up.

"No, I will not tolerate this battle. Aro, this feud is between us; let us settle this like gentlemen. I challenge you to a duel," I said clearly as I stepped over my wife and approached Aro. "The winning leader's coven may slaughter the losing coven in result."

Aro simply laughed, "Oh, but that would be too easy Carlisle, you underestimate my want for a n entertaining fight, I was deprived of one many years ago. CHARGE!"

And with one word my small family was attacked by the fleet of guards Aro possessed. I never prayed harder as I charged Aro, he was ready.

**Edward Cullen:**

I instantly locked eyes with my target, the blond. I knew she was the shield. If I could defeat her then my eyes would be open with the thoughts of everyone else. This was imperative. She snarled at me as I jumped over Felix and tried to grab her neck, she hissed and quickly spun around so she was behind me. I turned to face her but she was gone, she must be staying behind my back. I attempt to out-wit her I began to spin to my right, but ultimately spun to my left, finding my target. She growled and lunged at me, but I shoot beneath her and jumped up grabbing her neck and pulling. The sensation felt like breathing for the first time as everyone's thoughts gathered in my head. So I quickly began to help my family, starting with defeating Isis.

**Carlisle Cullen: **

I took only a small second to analyze my family's progress as I worked to keep Aro away from my darling Esme. The rest of my family was struggling but managing. I hoped they would pull through!

"Carlisle, don't you wish you had stayed with me and my coven, then you wouldn't be losing your coven today?" Aro asked with a smirk.

I scowled, "No, I've never wished that. I'm grateful God's given me the opportunity to meet, love, and cherish my family," I replied as I dodged his hand.

Aro smirked and grabbed my arm in attempt to pull me away from in front of Esme. I smiled and let myself snap behind him. Then I quickly jumped on him and forced him to the ground. But he wouldn't go down without a fight. He quickly flipped over like an alligator death spiraling and I jumped off of him only to look over at Esme. My only distraction as she softly moaned and sat up, Alec must be dead.

Quickly, I ran over to her and kneeled beside her, "Esme!" I cried as I grabbed her hand. _My angel!_ I could feel her gentle touch as she softly squeezed my hand slowly recovering. "Oh, Esme!" I cried out once again as I hugged her small and fragile frame. But, instead of the gentle sound of her voice all I heard was her screech my name as she pushed me away from her asAro's hand sealed themselves around her neck where only an instant ago my head was placed.

I tried to get to my dear wife but was held back by one of the guards, I didn't even care to see who it was as I whipped around trying to decapitate them as quickly as possible so I could get to Esme, all I could do was pray I wouldn't be too late!

**Jasper Hale: **

I had just finished off one of the newer guard members, one whose name I never received when I whipped around at the sound of Esme's cry to see Aro squeezing her neck to dust. I snarled loudly and plowed into him. I may not have been a very good son to Esme as Edward had been, but now was a moment I could reverse that, and show her I really cared. I could hear her cry out as Aro and I got into a heated battle, but neither of our punches connected with each other's. Suddenly I heard Alice scream and I couldn't help but turn to make sure she was ok, just as Aro's fist came down on me as Esme's scream of terror ripped though the room and everything went black.

**Esme Cullen: **

"You _**MONSTER**_!" I heard myself cry as my son's body fell to the ground, lifeless. Aro simply chuckled as he motioned for Caius to bring over a torch. "NO!" I screamed and lunged at Aro, knocking him down as I hissed before turning to do the same to Caius as he approached my darling son, but I was grabbed from behind and forced to my knees with Aro his hand encasing my throat keeping my head in position to watch as Caius threw the torch down over my dearest, lovely son's broken body, bursting it into flames. I could hear Alice's cry as she struggled with Felix unable to dash to her lovers rescue. My raw throat burned and I could feel my body straining against Aro trying to get to my Jasper, although it was too late.

I could feel the room stand still as his body burned and I slumped slightly in defeat in Aro's arms. He chuckled softly in my ear and brushed a lock of hair from my face as sobs crept up my throat and escaped quietly. "How does it feel darling?" he asked me. "Watching your family die? I'm sure a monster like you doesn't mind. How does it feel to watch all of your power drain away and fall into my hands? I've killed your Jasper, who will I take away next? Don't you want to just….snap off my head?" He asked coyly, testing me. But I made it a point to surprise him with my answer, it was the least I could do for my Jasper.

"Of course I do. I want to tear your head off of your body more than you will ever know," I said with such detestation in my voice I was disturbed. "But I won't. I have control over myself. I know when something has gone too far. I know when it's time to give up, and I know when to grow up and accept things when they don't go my way," I said my voice slowly increasing in strength as I whipped my arm back throwing him into the wall. I snarled as he stood up prepared to fight me as I approached. "I know the true feeling of pain and suffering every day, physically and mentally, and for once they both weren't your fault. I was taught how lonely one can get living for years and years and that you all are slightly mad! I know that you've been around for more years than I could have counted as a human, but I would have thought you all would have learned the true meaning of living sitting here studying for so long!" I cried out turning slightly to look at the rest of the Volturi who had all stopped mid-battle. "You all are a bunch of uncivilized children! You take what you want and leave the rest to die, or to be murdered. You care nothing for humanity and the world. All that matters to any of you is power! Power truly corrupts. I can see that now," I said softly as my voice slowly came to a stop, having nothing more to say.

Aro slowly walked towards me and I could see Carlisle writhing in Corin's arms trying to prevent Aro's advances through my peripheral vision. But I let Aro come, I had never been more defeated in my life, even how I felt with Charles could not compare to this feeling of utter defeat. There was no more hope, we were truly outnumbered and there was nothing I could do to save my family. So I prayed. Carlisle had never failed to pray in moments like these when all seemed lost, maybe the God of my childhood would find my family and I deemed worthy of his mercy. It was all I could hope.

Aro's eyes were furious as he took my head in his hands. "It's nice to hear you say your true feelings, darling. But, I'm afraid your utopia is quite unfathomable. It is unfortunate you will have to die; I simply can't have martyrs running around the world. It's very poor for my reputation," he replied as he held my face in his hands. My eyes never left Aro's as his hands tightened on my face, and I shut my eyes concentrating on my pleas directed above as he prepared to destroy me as the door to the throne room slammed open for the lest time and a familiar, yet awful stench filled the room just as the world went black.


	20. Chapter 19

**Immortal Tears**

**Chapter 19**

**Esme Cullen:**

I truly felt dead. My body ached, my neck burned. I couldn't process sentences, but I could hear voices. Beautiful voices, some low in pitch, some high. Some of the voices even seemed to be musical; they reminded me of a family...my family. I felt as if I were underwater, fighting to resurface, but couldn't quite get to the surface. I was drowning. The last thing I remember was Aro decapitating me; it's not a very fond memory to shelve as my last.

Am I really dead? I must be I can't wake. My eyelids feel heavy almost immobile. But, I may be able to flutter them. I try and find a sliver of light, but I can't be sure if it's real or a dream. The beautiful voices reappear; they seem closer as if beckoning me to join them. But, I can't quite reach them.

Slowly my senses begin to return to me, the voices seem clearer. I can hear my husband. He's speaking to softly for me to hear but I recognize the beautiful pitch and tone of every noise that escapes him. I can even feel him. He's holding my hand, squeezing it gently every few moments.

It takes more effort than I thought it would but slowly I muster the strength to open my eyes. The light is blinding at first but it dulls quickly as Carlisle's face blocks it from my face, replacing the light with his own.

"Esme," he breathes so softly I question whether he said it or if I'm simply imagining it. I try to move to get closer to him but he quickly stops me. "No, darling. Just relax. Please...just relax. Everything will be fine."

But he was wrong. I knew he was wrong. Jasper was gone. My lovely son was gone and left Alice alone. Where was Alice? My eyes flicked around the room. I was in Forks, in Carlisle and I's bedroom. I could see Rose and Emmett, Edward and Bella, Renesmee and Ja...Jacob, and a few other wolves it would take a few more moments to put names to, but Alice was nowhere in sight. My worry for her came upon me like an electric shock; all I could do was croak out her name, "Alice?"

"She's-" Carlisle began but was interrupted by a wind chime of a voice that could only belong to my missing daughter.

"I'm right here, Mom, right here," she said as she glided into the room and sat on the bed beside my head.

Mobility was slowly increasing as I reached over to grab my daughter's hand, "I'm so sorry, dear. If I could I would-"

She cut my words short as well, "I wouldn't let you, and you've sacrificed too much for all of us. I would love to say I'd accept, for Jasper, but I simply couldn't let you. He would rather die the only casualty then have watched you and the rest of the family suffer for longer than necessary."

"Oh, Alice." I could feel a sob sneaking up my throat, but she gently stroked my cheek her soft smile gracing her face.

"Don't cry, Mother, he's with the angels. He's happier now," Her voice softly reasoned.

I tried to nod softly but all I felt was a searing pain. "Esme!" Carlisle's voice rung over my pain as he held my head still. "Don't move yet."

"Ok," I said softy, accepting his precaution now that my movement came with pain. "Carlisle, what happened? I thought I was dead."

He smiled softly. "You'll have to thank the wolf pack. After Jacob didn't return for weeks they began to worry that something may have happened to him so they bravely went to Volterra to find out and saved the rest of us. The Volturi were not prepared for such a surprise attack."

"It's just a shame we hadn't gotten there sooner. I'm so sorry for the loss of your son Mrs. Cullen. If there's anything we can do to help your family get through this we would be happy to help," said Sam as he approached my bedside. Their names were all coming back to me. Sam, Leah, Seth, and Emily were here.

"Thank you, Sam. Your offer is very kind and appreciated. But you have helped my family extremely generously by saving our lives and for that I thank you," I replied. I simply couldn't let them do anything more. I would feel as if I were using them. Alice and Carlisle both backed up my decision with a nod and a smile.

Emily smiled over at me and was about to say something when Charlie burst through the door, "What's going on in here? No one's answered the phone for two weeks! I was get-" he suddenly paused when he saw me in my fail condition. "Bell, what's going on?"

"Nothing to worry about, Dad. Carlisle's just worrying more than necessary, she's fine by now," Bella said with a smirk.

"I'm just making sure she doesn't hurt herself more when she gets up," my husband replied calmly.

Emmett rolled his eyes and received Rosalie's elbow into his stomach. "He's just being cautious," she justified. "We don't want her falling apart when she gets up," she finished with a wink.

I couldn't help but smile as Alice giggled. Maybe things would be alright after all.


	21. Epilogue

**Immortal Tears**

**Epilogue **

**I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose,**

**Fire away, fire away,**

**Ricochet, you take your aim**

**Fire away, fire away:**

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall,**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall,**

**I am titanium.**

**-"Titanium" David Guetta **

**Esme Cullen:**

It's been a year since what we call "the accident" with Jasper and everything is ok. Alice isn't a bubbly as she once was, but overall she's alright. There are days when all she wants to do are curl up on the couch with Rosalie or I and dry sob until her heart is content so we've started to make days out of them. We'll grab all of the sad movies we can find and sit on the couch. It doesn't take long for all of us to start sobbing into each other for various different reasons. This may sound like an awful practice but to be honest all of us feel better afterwards.

I sighed as I swept the porch. It had been a while since I'd done so. The air was crisp and clear as I took a breath. The leaves were beginning to fall from the trees in vibrant shades of gold, red, and orange. All of the red leave reminded me of Volterra. Carlisle told me that since the Volturi had been defeated the Romanians had resumed their positions as leaders of the vampire world. Carlisle also told me that he took Marcus' life personally to reunite him with Didyme. There are times I wish the world would have stayed simple. That I had never became a vampire. That I had died at the cliff side that day. That Jasper had never died.

But then I remember all of the good that has come of these trials. I would have never met Carlisle, become a mother, and know what the word family really means to me. Overall I suppose I wouldn't change much, except my last request. I have lost two sons now and that pain with sit in my heart forever, but because of his loss I can feel my family has grown stronger, closer together and for that I am grateful.

Suddenly a pair of arms secured themselves around my waist. "You're thinking?" my husband's voice asked.

I nodded. "Just trying to sort out my emotion I suppose," I said as I stopped sweeping.

He nodded and looked up at the trees. "We'll have to move within the year."

"I know," I replied. This move would be difficult for all of us. Leaving all of the wonderful memories we'd made.

"It'll be fine. To be honest I think the move will do all of us good. It will be a partial fresh start. You need that. I can tell," he said softly as he kissed my cheek.

I nodded, "You're right. But, I will miss this place. The wolves, Charlie, the memories we've made…" My voice softly trailed off with my thoughts.

He smiled, "That doesn't mean we can't always come back. It's a nice area."

I smiled softly, "I suppose your right. Again."

"I'm not always right. Most of the time you're the right one."

"Most of the time I'm the one who agrees with you."

"Which I'm grateful for," he replied smiling. "But, I have been meaning to tell you how grateful I am for you coming to Volterra to save Edward and ultimately the family. It takes a heart of steel to brave a visit that could easily end in your death, not even knowing what's occurring."

I smiled but shook my head. "You would have done the same thing."

"That's not the point. It's my job as a father to protect the family and I try my best to do my job. But it was never supposed to be your job to do the same. You could have sent Emmett, or Jacob, Jasper. But you didn't you went on your own to save us and ultimately succeeded even though it may not always feel like it with Jasper's loss."

I shut my eyes and thought about this for a bit. He was still right as usual. I could have sent Emmett, but I didn't and overall my family was saved. The Romanian's knew we were no threat to them and wouldn't bother us except to ask us to visit. Which I didn't mind at all they could be strange but they were good people. Softly I nodded. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"You're welcome. The whole ordeal will bother all of us for many years to come, but someday I trust we will all see it was for the best," he said.

I nodded, "I can wait."

Carlisle chuckled softly. "I know you can, sweetheart. But the true question is, will you be able to stand a two day wait for your roses to bloom. Alice told me to tell you."

I laughed, "No, probably not. I'll need you to distract me so I don't notice the time slowly creeping by."

"I think I can manage that," he said with a smirk as he gently kissed me.

***Author's note: I would like to thank all of you reading this story. It's the first longish story I'd ever written and it was hard to stick with it at times especially when it seemed things couldn't fit together. I'd also like to thank Stephanie Meyer for dreaming up incredible characters. All of my characters except two were her's. I'll miss waiting for the next **_**Twilight**_** movie. **


End file.
